Ready for Anything
by MeaganMusick
Summary: Rory visits Hawaii with Paris the summer after her senior year in Chilton, because Lorelai couldn't go to Europe with her. So what will happen down at the beach, and how much will Rory let loose? ROGAN story. Warning: Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

**Author: MeaganVallejoForever**

**Title: Ready for Anything**

**Chapter1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor do I own the characters**.

I stared out the window of the hotel room, wondering what mom was doing right now in Stars Hollow. The ocean view my grandma had set up for Paris and me was amazing and I guess it made up for not going to Europe with mom.

My phone rang Spice Girls and I noticed my mom had taken it upon herself to change her personal ring tone on my phone. "Hey mom."

"Do you like the ring tone I picked out for you?"

"Oh it's just wonderful. So what's up?"

She let out a sigh. "I miss you already and I'm upset that we're not flying to Europe right now for our backpacking trip."

"It's fine mom. You had a lot to do at the Inn this summer. We can pull it off another summer. Maybe next summer we can sneak away before Grandma notices we're gone and get her all riled up."

"Sounds like a plan. How's Hawaii?"

"It's nice I suppose. The weather's pretty warm, and the ocean is just amazing. Grandma got us a sky suite at the top of some hotel."

"Only the best for _her_ Rory. She actually called you 'her Rory' when we were on the phone. I wanted to throw the phone or something. But anyway, I guess I should let you go. Have lots of fun and drink enough for the both of us."

We said goodbye and hung up. "What's on the agenda for today Paris?"

"I was going to go down to the beach for a while. I brought a bathing suit but I don't see myself taking off my clothes to strut around in it like some of the hussies here."

"I'm going to wear my bathing suit, are you saying I'm a hussy?" She raised her eyebrows in speculation. "Gee thanks, what a great friend."

She headed down to the lobby ahead of me since I still had to unpack and get into my bathing suit.

After changing I headed down to the lobby and when the elevator stopped on the second floor a group of boys got on with me. One of them was blonde, tall, and built, while the other two were brunette with very little muscle tone.

The elevator dinged as we reached the lobby and the polished doors smoothly slid open. The two brunettes ran off in what they called a race.

"I'm sorry for my friends. They're just excited to see the ladies on the beach."

"Do they always act so immature?"

He gave a weird look. "We're all just trying to have fun. I guess you could say we're afraid of growing up, so we abuse the right of acting whatever age we want to."

I just nodded and tried to walk away from this guy, but he followed. "Can I help you?" He looked at me when I spoke.

"I just don't know where my friends ran off to so I was hoping I could kind of hang out with you."

"You don't even know me, how could you know if you wanted to hang out with me or not?"

"Tell me a few things about yourself, and I'll see if my mind changes. Deal?"

"Ok fine. Well to start off, my name is Lorelai Gilmore, but everyone calls me Rory."

He offered his hand. "Hello Rory, my name is Logan Huntzberger."

"I live in a small town called Stars Hollow, Connecticut. And I just graduated from Chilton."

"How about we don't go into the school talk? I'm only looking forward to vacation related things."

"Okay well, I recognize your name from, oh I don't know, a million newspaper companies, and I want to get some things straight. I'm not a society girl. I may have a last name that comes with an inheritance but I was raised completely different."

"So not a typical Hartford girl, I like that. What's your favorite thing in the whole world?"

"Coffee. I'd say my mom was first, but wherever there's coffee, my mom is there, so they always come hand in hand."

Suddenly I felt the ground start to feel funny and noticed we were now on the beach. "I should probably let you go find your friends."

"Don't worry about it, I like talking to you. What do you want to be after college?"

"A journalist, definitely, or an overseas correspondent."

"Alright then. Mind if I call you Ace?" I tilted my head in confusion. "As in an Ace reporter. Come on, you have to be quicker than that to be in the publishing business these days."

"Right, of course. Now what are some things I should know about you Mr. Huntzberger?"

"We'll get to me later. I'm going to find my friends now. How about you give me your number so if anything fun comes up, I can invite you along and show you off?"

"Ah, so I'm nothing but a trophy girl?"

"With brains, so I mean, how could I not?" He gave a smirk and left with the number I had quickly scribbled on a piece of paper.

A smile played on my lips as he left, dashing through the sand.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_A/N: I know it's a short start, but I wanted to get the first chapter up so you guys could tell me what you think so far. I hope you liked it and please review so I can put in a little of what you might want to see happen! Thanks for reading! Please review!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author: MeaganVallejoForever**_

_**Title: Ready for Anything**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters.**_

_**Summary: Rory goes to Hawaii with Paris before Yale, instead of Europe with Lorelai. And in Hawaii, she meets a boy who will change her life. ROGAN!**_

Two Days Later 

I still hadn't heard from Logan, and I had mentioned him to Paris. She simply rolled her eyes and said I should know better. I had no idea what that meant, but I let it go.

"Are you still pining for that stupid Huntzberger boy who probably won't call you?"

"No." I knew she didn't believe me. He seemed like he liked me so why didn't he call? Maybe he was too busy…

Suddenly my phone broke my thoughts. I saw an unfamiliar number and my heart jumped, thinking it was him. "Hello?"

"This is Logan, am I speaking to Rory?"

A huge smile spread across my face. "Yeah this is Rory. I didn't think you'd call, it's been a few days."

"Worried about not seeing me Ace?" I could practically hear him smirking.

"No, I just thought 'oh well he's not calling. One less egotistical man in my life'."

"So you have many men in your life? I must say I didn't picture you as that type of girl."

"Ok, I'm hanging up now."

"Wait, let's do something tonight. My friends are already out with come girls, so I thought we could go eat or something."

I thought for a moment and looked at Paris who was just shaking her head at me. "Okay, that sounds fun. Could you come to my hotel to get me around seven?"

"Yeah, what hotel are you at?"

I gave him directions and went off to my room to get ready. "Better find something slutty because that's what he likes."

I glared at Paris and had had enough. "Paris if you have anything else come to mind about Logan just shut the hell up because I don't care! So stay out of my business when it concerns Logan!"

I couldn't believe Paris. What was her problem anyway? I found a denim skirt that went down to the middle of my thigh; it was shorter than my usual skirts. Then I saw the red halter mom had let me borrow. I knew it showed a little too much skin, so I threw on a little black jacket.

After doing my hair and a little make up, I heard the doorbell ring. To my annoyance, Paris had answered before I could get there.

After realizing it was Logan, Paris had rolled her eyes and left to her room. "What's her problem?"

"I don't know, I think she's mad I'm not hanging out with her tonight or something. But enough about her, let's get going because I'm starved."

His car was of course some expensive little two-seater. And after a short drive, he pulled into the parking lot of a shore-side restaurant.

We were shown to a table on the patio. "Wow I didn't expect something o nice, I would have dressed better."

"Don't worry about it, they don't really care what you're wearing as long as I'm paying them thirty-percent tips."

When the waiter came back to take our orders, I got the steak and told them to just keep the vegetables. Soon after that, the waiter left and we were alone again.

"You really didn't have to make them cook me some fries. I could've done without them."

"Yeah but I could tell you really wanted them and were desperately searching the menu for something that included grease."

I gave a small smile. "I love fries, and chili fries, and burgers, and coffee, and chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream."

"How do you keep that figure?"

"It's the great metabolism my mom passed onto me. One of the many things I have to thank her for."

The dinner went great, and Logan even insisted I try this alcoholic drink called a 'Bahamas Mama'. I found it absolutely amazing and got one more… maybe two or three more, but I wasn't counting.

"So Ace, where would you like to go now?"

It felt as though my head was spinning slightly and I knew I should've stopped at the first drink Logan had ordered for me. "I don't know, but I definitely don't want to go back to my hotel. How about the beach?" He simply nodded and helped me into the car. Soon we were pulling up to a parking lot, and I could hear the waves pounding against the sand. "This is so beautiful."

I felt him grab my hand and we walked into the sand. I left my shoes in the car and the sand was freezing my feet.

"So is this your first time in Hawaii?" I nodded. "How have you liked it so far?"

"I think that so far, it's been the best trip of my life." Sure it may have been the alcohol talking, but it came out all right. I looked up and saw he was staring at me intently. "What?"

"I want to kiss you so bad right now."

Instead of waiting for him to lean in, I grabbed his side with my hand and pulled him into me. His lips were soft and he made the kiss patient and sweet. I felt like melting right there in the sand.

"Let's go." I started to lead him away by his hand when he stopped me.

"Where are we going?"

"You're hotel, my hotel. I don't care! Let's just go." I was getting impatient that he was hesitant. I had nothing on my mind, but kissing him more.

Finally we got out of the car at his hotel and he let the valet pull it into the parking lot. I held his arm firmly, just because I knew I wasn't very stable on my own.

"Look Ace, I don't know what you're planning on doing here, but you're a little tipsy so let's not take it too far."

I rolled my eyes. "You think I'm just some child who doesn't know what she's doing? I know I like you and I know that what I want right now, I won't regret later."

As the elevator opened he pulled me inside and pressed the button for the penthouse on top floor. I started kissing his neck and I knew it got to him because his whole body tensed up. So I took initiative and pulled the emergency stop handle on the elevator.

"What do you think you're doing?" I slid my hands under his jacket and pulled it off his shoulders, still kissing his neck, I let my hands wonder to his belt. "I really don't think we should do this Rory… my room is only a few floors away."

When he realized I wasn't stopping he looked up and started messing with the elevator camera. "What are you doing?"

"Don't want anyone watching us now, do we?" I shook my head and smiled.

This time he kissed me, hard on the lips. But the kiss grew soft and more passionate. His hand slid behind my neck and he pulled me closer. I could feel him pull the jacket off my shoulders and I slowly lifted my arms so he could take my shirt as well.

Before I knew it he had his pants on the floor and off of his body. I took a good look at him. He looked so gorgeous.

In one movement he had his arms around me and was holding me against the wall of the elevator. He pushed my skirt up; my underwear was already off. I shut my eyes and let my head fall back against the wood behind me.

I could feel him, he pushed himself into me. It hurt so badly; I hope he didn't notice me cringe at the pain. But after a while it felt better and I could enjoy it.

I opened my eyes and noticed he was looking at me, with concern in his eyes. "Everything alright?" His voice was rough and ragged.

I simply nodded and wrapped my legs around him to pull him closer. I couldn't suppress my moans any longer and I was afraid I was being too loud. But everything felt so good. I found myself digging my nails into his back and his breaths were getting quicker.

I'm pretty sure I had an orgasm. My whole body seemed to tremble and it felt _so _good. A minute later Logan stopped and rested his forehead on my shoulder. "God Rory…" A smile played on his lips as he looked up and kissed me.

He let me back on my feet and I put my clothes back on. When we were both done, I released the emergency stop handle and we continued up to his room.

"I told you it was only a few floors until we got to my room. Just couldn't wait could you?"

I laughed a bit and looked around his penthouse. "This is an amazing view." All of a sudden, the door burst open and his two drunken friends came waltzing in.

"Guys could you go out for a bit longer, I have some company."

"Mate, we've been out all night. We're just going to head off to bed and you and your 'company' can have the place all to yourselves."

Logan looked at me apologetically and I just shrugged my shoulders. I looked around and quickly went into the bathroom. After puking most of my dinner up, I sat on the floor and held my head in my hands. Then realizing I felt something wet between my legs, I stood up and checked.

Blood had stained my underwear and was rolling down my thigh. Oh right, I just lost my virginity. I forgot this might happen. I quickly cleaned it all up with toilet paper and just tossed my underwear in the trash.

"Rory are you still here?"

I emerged from the bathroom and gave Logan a small smile. "I'm right here."

"Hey sorry about my friends. I didn't know we would be coming back to the room and told them to head back whenever."

"Oh no it's fine. I'm going to go on back to my hotel though."

"There's no reason for that. It's late and I don't think you could walk straight just yet. Just stay here tonight, and I'll drive you back in the morning. Sound like a plan?" He held out his hand for me. I nodded, grabbed his hand, and followed him into his room.

The bed looked comfortable. Logan handed me a shirt and some sleep pants. I slid off my clothes and I could feel his eyes on me. "Didn't you get your underwear from the elevator?"

I looked down and remembered I had thrown them away. "Well they had blood on them so I threw them in the trash."

He had a concerned expression. "Why were you bleeding, did I hurt you?"

"It just comes with being a virgin. I was told the first couple of times you have sex you might bleed."

I watched his face show many different emotions in just a few seconds. "I hadn't realized you were a virgin…" Logan looked down at the ground and didn't say anything else. Maybe he felt bad about taking it?

"Well I'm feeling tired so I'm going to lay down." After I had the clothes on that he gave me, I slid under the covers and turned on my side, facing the window with a view of the ocean.

A few minutes later Logan pulled the covers down and lay down next to me. At first he just laid still, and I imagine he was staring at the ceiling with a blank mind. Then he shifted and his arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to his body. "Goodnight Rory."

"Goodnight." I let my eyes close and enjoyed the feeling of him holding me.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think, I enjoy all feedback. And sorry if I'm taking it too fast for some of the readers, but there will plenty of good parts to come!! REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author: MeaganVallejoForever**_

_**Title: Ready for Anything**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters.**_

The first thing I noticed was the sound of waves and the smell of coffee. I couldn't imagine that Paris got enough coffee for me though. I threw a hand to my nightstand, but it fell to the side of the bed instead of hitting the wooden table.

Reluctantly I got out of bed and noticed I probably wasn't in my room. I looked around and saw guys' clothing strewn about the dresser and floor. My head was aching. "Hello…?"

I waited for a response. "Rory I'm in the living room."

Logan's voice; I had definitely recognized it. I opened the bedroom door, and there was Logan sitting at a table with a cup of coffee for me. "How long have you been awake?"

"I got up around eight, it's eleven thirty now. I have some coffee for you, I remembered how much you seemed to like it."

I took a seat at the table and tasted the coffee. It was good, but no Luke's. "I'm sorry, but I don't really remember anything from last night after our dinner. But I'm guessing we had sex since I feel a little… sore." I could feel myself blushing and I hated it. I hated feeling vulnerable.

"I knew you were drunk and I kept asking if it was okay and I'm so sorry. I never…" he paused and rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you, because I knew you were drunk. I'm sorry."

He seemed genuinely sorry and I felt bad he was blaming himself. "I don't remember much, but I don't regret it. I mean," I let out a sigh, "this is fine. I may have planned to actually remember losing my virginity but, stuff happens and nobody is to blame."

My coffee was cold and halfway gone so I just left it sitting on the table and went back to the room to get dressed. I had no underwear on when I was done putting on my clothes.

Logan left me a note to meet him in the lobby, so I grabbed my purse and headed down in the elevator. On the way down I closed my eyes…

**_Flashback_**

_Before I knew it he had his pants on the floor and off of his body. I took a good look at him. He looked so gorgeous._

_In one movement he had his arms around me and was holding me against the wall of the elevator. He pushed my skirt up; my underwear was already off. I shut my eyes and let my head fall back against the wood behind me. _

_I could feel him, he pushed himself into me. It hurt so badly; I hope he didn't notice me cringe at the pain. But after a while it felt better and I could enjoy it._

_I opened my eyes and noticed he was looking at me, with concern in his eyes. "Everything alright?" His voice was rough and ragged._

_I simply nodded and wrapped my legs around him to pull him closer_.

_**End Flashback**_

My eyes shot open as I remembered the scene in the elevator we had. "Oh god, I can't believe I did that."

The door dinged open and Logan was waiting for me at the front desk. "Did you get everything from the room?" I nodded and he placed a hand at the small of my back and guided me to his car.

The drive was quiet; I couldn't quite come up with a proper conversation starter. And before I knew it, we were at my hotel. "Look, I want to say sorry again for last night. I'm not sure how much you remember, but I should have just kept saying no."

"I remember the elevator. It kind of came to me when I got in to come down to the lobby." My voice was just above a whisper.

"Oh." I'm sure he didn't know what else to say.

"Thank you for driving me back. I'm here for another week if you want to hang out again." I just got out and left, not sure what else I should've said.

When I opened the door to the hotel room, Paris was on the couch packing. "What's wrong, why are you packing? We have another week here."

"My mom just called and Nana's in the hospital. I have to go back, she's like my mother." I nodded, fully understanding. "You'll probably want to stay here, so I'm going to get a ticket on my own for the plane back."

"No, don't be ridiculous. I'll go back with you, it's no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'll have my Grandma call and get us some tickets. She's very persuasive with her travel agent." Paris nodded and kept packing.

"Hey grandma, this is Rory. Paris and I need some tickets back to Connecticut for tonight."

"Why so soon?"

"There's a family emergency and she needs to get back. I figure I should go with her in case she needs me."

"Yes, of course. I'll call you back when I have the ticket information."

I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed. I don't know why I told Paris I would go home today. I didn't feel the need to go, but I couldn't stay here and chance another mistake with Logan.

--- **Later That Night**---

We were landing in Connecticut around one in the morning. Paris had a car waiting for her, while my mom was on her way. I sat in a chair, my head drooping from the lack of sleep. I had no idea what to do or how to act around my mother. Should I tell her what happened, or just leave it as is?

"Hey kiddo, ready to go?" I looked up; surprised she made it here so fast. Then nodded my head and grabbed my bags.

We loaded the bags into the jeep and drove off. "So how was it for the few days you were there?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was fun. The beach was nice. I can't understand the reason as to why people would want to surf all day long. First you have to swim out to the wave with your board, and then wait for a big enough wave to ride. Then keep your balance while possibly avoiding death from drowning."

"Yeah I never got it either. Plus all the exercise. Ugh, could you imagine?"

About an hour later the Stars Hollow sign came into view. "Want to stop at Luke's? We could wake him up."

"Not really, I just want to go home and sleep." She nodded and drove on home.

She offered to get the bags herself, but I helped her anyway. I threw my duffel bag and suitcase on the floor of my room and fell into bed. Hoping a good night's sleep would come instead of memories from last night.

When I woke up, I noticed the clock read only four o'clock in the morning and my cell phone was ringing.

I hadn't saved Logan's number, but recognized it from when he had called me that one time. I sighed and contemplated whether or not I should answer. Giving in, I flipped open my phone. "Hello?" My voice was groggy.

"Hey Rory…"

"Oh hey Logan." I didn't want him to think I had already memorized his number.

"So what are you up to?"

"Actually I was sleeping."

"When you could be out walking the beach?" His voice was light and playful, but I could also hear the lack of sleep.

"Well I'm back in Connecticut."

"I thought you were going to stay here for another week?" He sounded disappointed…almost sad.

"My friend that came with me had a family emergency so I came back with her. I would have called and let you know, but I didn't have you number."

"No it's alright. Hey, I'll let you get back to sleep. You sound so tired."

"Are you sure, because I don't really feel like I could sleep anymore?"

"You want to talk a bit more?"

"… Please?" I knew I sounded helpless, but I didn't mind being pathetic towards the guy whom I just lost my virginity.

"So how is it being back home?"

"It's been alright. I really just came home and jumped into bed. I was only gone for a few days though."

We talked for a while, I noticed him yawning a few times so I told him he should just go. He promised to call and check up on me, but I told him it was unnecessary.

I lay there, wondering what would happen if I told my mom about my night with Logan.

To be continued… 

**AN: Thanks for reading my story. Please review and let me know what you think. I know it may seem like I'm taking it fast, but I want it this way, because there's more to come in the future! Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Author: MeaganVallejoForever_

_Title: Ready for Anything_

_Chapter 4_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters._

Morning came too soon; well I guess it wasn't really morning anymore since it was almost noon.

I walked into the living room to find my mother searching for something in the couch cushions.

"Hey mini-me, you're up late."

"That flight really took it out of me."

"Now that you're up, you can help me look for an invitation Emily swore she sent me. I believe her, I just don't where I would have thrown it."

All I had to do was turn my head towards the trash. I saw a fancy envelope sticking up, covered in some sort of take out food. "I think it's right there covered in soy sauce."

She looked and grinned. "Of course, I threw it in the trash."

She fetched it out and was careful not to touch the sticky parts. "Do we have to go to that?" I made a face showing me disinterest in going.

"Actually, you are unable to go. It is a casual party for people over the age of twenty-one. Also known as a beer fest."

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt grandma would throw a beer fest for her society friends."

"Yeah well I hope there's hard liquor then. The party's tonight. So you're here on your own. Don't throw any parties that extend to the lawn and please only drink enough for the both of us."

"When are you leaving?"

"I'm going to the Inn now and I'm leaving from there to mom's house. So I'll see you later tonight."

She said goodbye and left the house. I felt like we've had no time together this summer at all and I'll be leaving to Yale in just two weeks.

At around three I felt hungry and decided to head over to Luke's.

The usual lunch people were sitting at their tables and Lane was on her break at the counter. "Hey you."

"Rory! I thought you weren't coming back for another week or so?"

"Yeah well the plans got cut short when Paris had an emergency with a family member." I chose a stool and took a seat next to Lane.

"So how was it? Did you meet any boys?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and my stomach knotted in anxiety.

"Why don't we save that for a girl talk that's more private."

"No problem, I'm actually off of work right now. We could go to my place if you want?" I nodded.

"Hey Luke can we get some fries to go and a coffee for Rory?"

--- **Lane's House**---

We had our fries spread out on the bed in a plate, sitting cross-legged; we were ready for girl talk. "So who is this boy you met?"

"Well I thought he was staying at my hotel because I met him in the elevator when I came out of my room, but I found out later he wasn't staying there." I thought for a moment why he might have been there in the first place, but figured he was probably there for a party or something. "But anyway, we talked for a few and he asked for my number. Then the night before last, he called and we went out to dinner at a restaurant by the shore."

"Aww that sounds so romantic!" Lane let out a squeal.

"Yeah well it gets juicier. I guess I had one too many alcoholic drinks and was feeling a bit tipsy. We went down to the water and I kissed him. I guess I got so caught in that kiss… I suggested we go back to his room."

"Oh. My. God. Rory Gilmore did you do it with him?"

I nodded my head. "Not only that, but I had sex in an elevator…" I hung my head in shame and buried my face in my hands.

I suppose she was speechless for a while because she didn't say anything. I felt her hand on my arm. "It's nothing to be upset over Rory. You had a fun night, and so it got a little out of hand. The point is, he's still in Hawaii and you're here in Connecticut, and you two will probably never speak again, so it can be forgotten."

"You're right, but should I tell my mom?"

"I think you should. I know when you talk to her; your problems seem to get a little bit better. Just having her input I'm sure will put your mind to rest. By the way, what was this mystery man's name?"

"Logan Huntzberger."

"As in the Huntzberger, owns millions of newspaper, family?" I nodded my head. "Wow, I've never seen the son, but I've seen Mitchum Huntzberger and he's not so good looking."

"Oh, don't worry, Logan is way gorgeous." I looked at my watch. "Well, I'm going to the Inn to try and catch my mom before she heads off to my grandma's. Thanks for talking with me."

I hugged Lane and started walking to the Inn. I took my time walking over since I had a lot to think about. Mostly, the only thing on my mind was how my mother would react. I know that I'm older than she was when she lost her virginity, but still. She's always expected so much out of me, that every mistake I make, I feel as though I'm letting her down.

And then there was Logan. For some reason he was all I could think about. When I closed my eyes I could see his face. Is this how it felt for everyone when they lose their virginity? Or was i feeling more for Logan than i realized?

I can remember the kiss we had on the beach. His lips were so soft, and the way my heart beat, it made me feel warm inside. With all this on my mind I hardly noticed that I had finally arrived at the Inn.

There was some sort of construction going on, which is what kept mom from going to Europe this summer. Who knew this construction would have changed my life so dramatically. I walked in and saw my mom head into the kitchen.

Sookie was cooking some dessert item and mom was filling her cup of coffee. "Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk somewhere private?" She must have caught the serious tone and expression, because all she did was nod and lead me into her office.

"So, what's up?"

I took a deep breath and decided I should just rip the huge Band-Aid off. "I had sex in Hawaii."

It was silent and seconds turned to a minute, which turned into even more minutes. "How did this… who… I don't even know what to ask." She rubbed a hand over her forehead. "Who was it with?"

"This guy named Logan Huntzberger." I knew I could have added more detail to that statement. I could have mentioned his chocolate eyes, blonde hair, and gorgeous body. Or I could have mentioned that he made me laugh within the first few minutes of talking to me. Come to think of it, I could have told her that had I known him for about a month longer, I might have fallen in love.

"What led into this situation?"

Tears formed in my eyes, and I couldn't help but feel ashamed. "We went out to dinner and I had some alcoholic drink. I was feeling good and drunk and I guess one thing led to another." I closed my eyes for a second and could almost feel his body on mine again. His lips on my neck…my body.

I could tell she was struggling to keep tears back, but I could see them forming. "Was he good to you? He didn't push you or anything?"

"No, no. He was great and sweet. In the morning he apologized so much I had to stop him from talking."

"I'm not mad, I just… I want you to be happy and I don't want you to regret anything you do."

"It's okay mom. This is part of the reason why I came home with Paris. So I could just get away from Hawaii and put it all behind me."

We both stood up and hugged. This is when I lost it. The sobs just kept coming. My body trembled hopelessly under my mom's comfort. "I c-can't believe I did that mom. I don't know w-what got into m-me." Tears streamed down my face, but there was so much more to come.

"Shh, baby, it's going to be okay."

I held onto her tight, and didn't want to let go. I didn't want to start thinking about him again. His face had already haunted my thoughts long enough; I only wanted a few minutes to myself.

To be continued… 

**AN: Thank you for still reading. I hope you like it so far. Please REVIEW!! I love getting reviews, it keeps me motivated. So thanks again for reading!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author: MeaganVallejoForever_**

_**Title: Ready for Anything**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters.**_

_**Lyrics "**__Runaway**"** by Avril Lavrigne _

---**Two Weeks Later (Yale) ---**

I looked around my dorm; it was small but would suffice. "Well babe, there's not much more for me to do here."

"I could just come back home with you and skip the whole college experience." I turned to my mom, and we both had tears in our eyes.

"Everything will be great here, Ror. I have to get going now, but I'll call you later tonight, okay?"

I nodded and hugged her one last time before letting her leave. After she left, I heard Paris enter the room. "Rory are you here?"

"Yeah Paris I'm in my room."

"There's a meeting next week for the Yale Daily News. They're going to have sign-ups for positions."

"Are you going?"

"Of course. Do you really think I'm going to just give up on everything because I'm not in Harvard? My life and heart will go on."

I raised my eyebrows in question. "Okay Celine Dion."

"Whatever, I didn't mean to quote her sappy song and you know it."

"I'm surprised you knew what I even meant."

"So what classes do you have tomorrow?" She pulled out a bag of chips and plopped down on the couch. Our T.V was small, but would do for now.

I pulled out a slip of paper and studied it again. "English, History, and Political Science. How about you?"

"I have those and then Yoga. I decided to do something that would calm me down since I have this thing where my nerves are out of control."

"You don't say?" We both got a good laugh. And I joined her on the couch for some much needed relaxation.

---**The Next Day (Monday)---**

My first class went fine. I had no idea that there would be so many students. And the Professor seemed nice; I could tell that English would be a good subject for me this semester.

I looked around for the coffee cart my mom and I had found earlier. After many different buildings and a couple libraries, I found it. I stopped and ordered a large, strong coffee. As I was waiting for my coffee, a guy had come up and was now desperately searching for change in his pocket to finish paying his total.

"I have an extra dollar on me if you need it."

He looked over at me, shame written on his face. "That would help very much." I got it out of my pocket and handed over the dollar bill. "Thank you."

"No problem." I studied the boy for a while. He was tall, skinny, and brunette. You could already tell by his humble attitude and lack of five hundred dollar clothes he worked to be here. And not some part-time job, he was full-time. That was evident in the bags under his eyes.

It only took a minute longer and my coffee was ready. I started to walk off, but then I heard that guy calling me back. "Hey wait."

I turned around, curious about what he wanted. "Yeah?"

He walked faster to catch up to where I was. "I'll pay you back for that dollar."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Please, it was for coffee and so I don't expect the debt to be paid. I love coffee and feel nobody should ever be deprived." I stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

He chuckled lightly. "Well, if you insist. By the way, my name's Marty."

He held out a hand and I gladly shook it. "I'm Rory. It's nice to meet you. Is this your first year here?" He nodded, while sipping from his drink. "Mine too, I just got done with my first class. It was nerve wrecking at first, but I got over it." I slowly stirred my coffee until it was cool enough to drink.

"I wasn't too nervous, but then again I was probably too tired to feel anything else." I nodded, and could see it in his body language he wasn't lying.

"I understand that feeling." As we neared my dorm, I turned to Marty. "Well this is my place. So I'll see you around."

"Alright, thanks again for the dollar." He waved goodbye with a scrawny hand.

I just smiled and continued into my dorm. Nobody was inside so I locked myself in my room and took some time for me.

I laid on my bed and pulled out my earphones and iPod to help ease myself.

_Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah_

_Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late_

_My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range_

_Looks like it's just one of those kind of days_

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground_

_No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow_

_Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no_

_Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud_

_And I feel so alive_

_I can't help myself, don't you realize_

_I just wanna scream and lose control_

_Throw my hands up and let it go_

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_I just want to fall and lose myself_

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_So so is how I'm doing if you're wondering_

_I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning_

_Stay there come closer it's at your own risk_

_Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch_

_But I feel so alive_

_I can't help myself, don't you realize_

_I just wanna scream and lose control_

_Throw my hands up and let it go_

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_I just want to fall and lose myself_

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_Runaway, runaway..._

_Runaway, runaway..._

I let out a sigh, wishing I could talk to Logan. Wishing I would have saved his number in my phone before I erased it from my call list.

Why did he stay in my thoughts all day long?

---**Friday---**

I was packing a small duffel bag full of my things, loving the fact that I was visiting Stars Hollow this weekend. "When will you be back? Because the Yale Daily meeting is on Monday at seven-thirty in the morning."

"Yes Paris, I know. I already said I would be back Sunday night okay? Don't worry; I know how much you want me there to prove you can get a higher position than me. Whatever, I'm leaving now so I'll see you later."

I walked out to the car my Grandparents had bought me as a graduation gift and loaded my duffel bag in the backseat. "Hey Rory."

I turned around and noticed Marty walking across the parking lot. "Oh hey Marty, what's up?" I watched as he adjusted the strap on his messenger bag.

"Not much, I just got off of work. Going somewhere for the weekend?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going back home to visit my mom in Stars Hollow." Using my hip, I shut the back door of my car.

He stopped and thought for a minute. "I don't think I've ever heard of that place. Where is it?"

"Just about a half hour from Hartford."

"Oh, well enjoy your weekend."

"Thanks." I waved to him before getting into my car and pulling out of the school parking lot.

When I pulled up in front of my house, I found that none of the lights were on, so I just backed out and went to Luke's.

The bell above the door rang when I entered and my mom turned around in her stool. Her face was plastered with a huge smile and her arms were stretched out towards me. "Mini-me!"

"Mom!" I opened my arms wide.

She ran over to me and hugged me tightly. "I missed you kid!"

"I know, I missed you too." People who don't know us, would've thought we hadn't seen each other in years.

"You two are interrupting the flow of business in here." Luke came over and spoke in his usual gruff voice. His blue baseball hat was still backwards, and his flannel shirt hadn't improved any. It was good to be back home.

My mom and I looked around, noticing a total of three tables occupied. "We're sorry to have interrupted such a busy night." We both rolled our eyes at him as he let out some weird, tough man noise.

"Come on, I ordered us some coffee, chili cheese fries, burgers, and more coffee."

We chose our usual table and waited for the order to be delivered before starting our news to each other about the week apart from each other.

After the food arrived we took a couple bites and began to talk. "So how do you feel, being an official college student?" I could tell she was anxious by the way her hands were folded on the table in front of her.

I could feel myself smiling ridiculously. "I don't know why, but it feels so good. Going to class, coming back to the dorm to finish up a few notes. It's so… I don't know. Even though it's not Harvard, it's all that I've ever dreamed of."

"I'm glad you decided not to 'skip the whole college experience' to come home with me. Besides, everything has been so boring here in town. The Inn's construction is finished. We now have a more stable bridge going over our pond and Sookie conned the workmen into giving her a deal on new counters in the kitchen." She took a bite of her chili cheese fries, and then continued. "The roof now has an actual pattern in it and our floors are all remodeled."

"Sounds way different, I'll have to stop by and take a look tomorrow." After that I stopped and dug into the food in front of me. My stomach had been hurting from how hungry I felt.

"Did you have anything in mind to do this weekend?" I shook my head and my mom checked her watch. "We have to get going to my parents' house now if we want to make it on time to use the traffic excuse."

I sighed, not looking forward to seeing my grandparents. I really just wanted to hang out with my mom.

--- **The Elder Gilmore's House ---**

"I'm so glad you made it at all. I'm surprised you stuck with your traffic excuse this Friday." Grandma was in her usual lovely attire and I could smell some sort of chicken baking.

Mom rolled her eyes as she shrugged off her coat and handed it to the maid. "I told you mom, the traffic isn't an excuse. It really did get held up because of runaway dwarfs. Gosh, the trust in this family." Her smile was ridiculously huge and she was so obviously lying.

"Oh please, Lorelai, I'd have to be a fool to believe that excuse." Her tone was sharp, which caused mom and I to laugh even harder.

"Well…" Mom loved to imply things to grandma because it got her right on the edge.

"Not tonight, put your silly little games and jokes away tonight." She hissed out at my mother.

"What's so special about tonight?" I could tell grandma was up to something, and it wasn't any good.

As Grandma led us into the sitting room I recognized Strobe and Francine Hayden sitting on the couch. "Oh god." My mom was anything but quiet about her objection to be here now.

"Hush Lorelai!" Emily whispered angrily. "Sorry to keep you waiting. The girls just arrived. Apparently traffic was just horrible on the way here for them." She gave a glare that specifically said 'do not mention the dwarves to these people'.

"Rory, Lorelai." Strobe did not have a friendly face as he acknowledged us. "It's been so long since we've last seen the two of you." He only offered a small wave; I don't think I've ever had physical contact with either of them.

Grandpa came out of his study and took a seat next to grandma. My mom and I were left in a loveseat by the fireplace; we were obviously put under the spotlight. "Strobe and Francine have some very exciting news for Rory."

Strobe turned to me. "Rory, we would like to extend our name to you in order for you to become our heir."

At first I was surprised, then angry. How could they just spring this on me? And why would grandma and Grandpa go along with it? "I'm sorry, but I have no interest in becoming your heir." I let my voice come out crisp and clear.

"You have no interest whatsoever? Even though, this offer will open so many opportunities for you at many publishing and newspaper companies?"

I shook my head. "I will rely on my knowledge and education to get me the job I want."

I felt mom take my hand in hers. "Rory has made her point clear, so I think it's best if her and I just leave. This was an obvious set up and I won't stand for it any longer. Come on Rory."

---**Saturday---**

I was on the Internet looking at the New York Times, my usual Saturday routine, when a headline caught my eye. "Mom come look at this!" When she was there by my side, I read the headline out loud. "'Hayden granddaughter not good enough to become heir'. Who the hell printed this and where did they get their information?"

I could feel my mom's hand on my back. "Hun, it's just a publicity stunt Strobe wanted. You made him feel stupid last night so he's doing the same to you. Just ignore it okay?" She left my side and went back to whatever she was doing.

My stomach felt sick and I didn't know if it was from the stress or from the fact I hadn't had my period this month.

To be continued… 

**AN: Thanks for reading and all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed my story so far. Please REVIEW still and keep me motivated. **


	6. Mom's Always Know

_Author: MeaganVallejoForever_

_Title: Ready for Anything_

_Chapter 6_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters._

_AN: I will be creating my own versions of flashbacks that Rory has…_

It was Sunday afternoon and mom was supposed to take me out to Luke's before I headed back to Yale. I was looking around my room, memorizing some things before I left town. One thing in particular I studied was my now empty bookshelf.

**_Flashback_**

_"So how many books do you plan on stuffing in this shelf?" Jess fingered through a few of my favorite selections_.

"_I don't know. I'm planning on getting a new bookshelf soon; I'll probably get a bigger one, then throw the old one out." I was going through my backpack for homework I had somehow misplaced._

"_No don't do that. This bookshelf has style, class, and character." He let a finger slide on the edge, which smeared dust on the tip of his forefinger._

_I furrowed my eyebrows together. "How do you figure? It's just a wooden rectangle with slabs of wood in the middle."_

"_But it's seen so much. It was here when you got some of your first books I imagine. It was there when you came home angry and needed to get away with Jane Austen. Only because you don't have enough taste to read a real book by Hemmingway." His smirk was cute, and that mop of curly dark hair gave him the classic bad boy look. I couldn't help but be attracted to him._

_I gave a short laugh to his statement. "Oh, I have taste."_

"_Prove it." His tone was challenging and he took a step towards me. I could feel the center of my palms getting sweaty with angst._

"_Rory, come on, we're going to be late for dinner!" I let out a sigh of relief as my mom beckoned for me from the living room._

"_Sorry, but I have to go." His head hung in disappointment. But he nodded and left my room, leaving my heart fluttering in my chest._

**_End Flashback_**

I let my hand linger on the shelf a bit longer as I remembered Jess**. (AN: Jess did leave her without warning right before graduation, but she found it easier to overcome with the excitement of Yale) **I noticed a few books I had to leave due to the lack of room in my luggage. So I stuffed those in my bag and sat on the edge of my bed. I would give anything to just come back home and live in my childhood again. To be able to not care whether or not I was a virgin, because the only thing important was the next good book. Mom and I would be able to stay up late with lots of junk food and movies, without the worry of college stuff or the drive up to Yale.

"Rory are you in here?" Mom appeared in the doorway, wearing some jeans and a black tank top. She had been so happy this weekend, despite the heir discussion, that I was visiting. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just remembering some good times." She plopped down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. I let my head fall on her shoulder.

"Is all this college responsibility getting to you?" I nodded. "I bet you're wishing you could just come back and turn time back a few years, huh?"

"I was so excited for college, and then I came home and started missing everything so much. Just by looking at my bookshelf, I miss the days I would come home and get lost in a good novel. And now… I have so many grown up things to worry about."

She gave a concerned look, and I think she knew what I meant. "Is school really getting to you that much? Or is there something else going on that I should know?"

I don't know how she does it. I can't figure out how she always knows something is up by one simple statement.

**_Flashback _**

_I shut the door quietly behind me; I wasn't sure if mom was home from work yet. I tiptoed to my room and left the door barely cracked open. So many things were running through my mind. I kissed Jess and then he went off and kissed Shane. I felt so used. How could he flirt with me so long? And when I finally give in and show emotion, he blows it off and goes with some **slut.**_

_I decided a good few chapters of Jane Austen would help. Then I heard the door shut and my mom's voice calling me. "Lucy I'm home!"_

_I smiled brightly before she came in the room so I could practice being happy. "In here mom!" The door opened and her smile turned into a frown._

_"What's wrong sweets?"_

_And I lost it. Those three words broke my barrier. "Oh mom…" I was overcome with tears as she sat on my bed with me and I cried on her shoulder._

**_End Flashback_**

I looked at my mom who was waiting for an answer from me. Her eyes showed concern, love, and compassion. "How do you always know when to ask that question mom? It's like some sixth sense you get the day you come home from the hospital with a baby or something."

She nodded. "That sixth sense you mention, is actually a shot. They stick it right in your butt and it hurts. So let's make it useful and admit what's wrong to me. I can help with whatever it is."

I let out the breath I had been holding. "It's just…I'm late this month. And it could be from the fact I'm so stressed over college or…"

"Or you could be pregnant because you can't remember whether or not you used protection." I nodded and felt my hands shake from nerves.

My whole life was in front of me, like a movie, and it was paused. At this very moment, the ending could go two very different ways. Unfortunately, I was not in control of that ending anymore. I couldn't go back and ask if Logan had protection, or better yet, just not have had sex. If I were pregnant, college would be put on hold, or just not happen at all. I couldn't abandon the child I was carrying. But if I wasn't pregnant, lesson definitely learned, and in addition to college I would join a convent.

"How about on the way back to Yale you stop at a drug store and buy a pregnancy test. If you bought one here, there would be at least ten different rumors tomorrow about you. All started by Miss Patty and Babette."

I agreed. "You're right. I hope you don't mind, but I feel like skipping lunch today. I'm all of a sudden not too hungry anymore."

She rubbed my back in comfort with her hand. "I understand. Just call me as soon as you get to your dorm and let me know what's happened." She smoothed back my hair and kissed my forehead.

After I got the pregnancy test from a drugstore just outside of Stars Hollow, I couldn't keep my hands from shaking. I had no idea how to feel right now. It felt like my lungs were quickly losing air and the breaths I inhaled weren't helping at all. My arms felt light and shaky while I held the wheel.

Finally I pulled into my dorm's parking lot and grabbed the brown paper bag from the passenger seat.

"Rory, seems like we're running into each other a lot lately." I looked behind me and saw Marty trying to catch up with me. I was annoyed; I wanted to hurry up and take the tests I had in the bag.

"Yeah well that happens I suppose when we go to the same school." His smile slightly faded at my sarcastic tone. I couldn't apologize now, I had things to do and my nerves weren't calming at all.

"I'm sorry, I'll just let you continue to wherever you were going." He didn't say bye or anything; he just faded off into a building nearby. I was relieved, but I did feel bad.

I quickly jammed my key into the door and pushed it open. Paris was at her desk studying a think textbook, while our other roommate Brittany was making something on the stovetop.

We said our 'hello' and I continued into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it behind me. Privacy was what I needed for now. Nobody could help what I was going through at this very moment.

With unsteady hands I pulled out the two cardboard boxes and set them on the counter in front of me. I carefully read the directions on the first box at least three times. There was no way I would misread the answer on these tests.

I pulled my pants down and sat on the cold, ceramic seat of the toilet and held the tiny cup that came with the test. After I had filled that cup up I filled up another for my second test. After four cups were successfully filled, I carefully put a test into each cup.

"There is no way I will not know for sure after this." I said quietly to myself. I took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for the longest four and a half minutes of my life. A million things could have run through my mind, but instead, it was blank. Like all my worries and stresses had run their course and were too tired to fill my head with what-if's anymore.

I checked my watch, and it had been five minutes. "Okay so now I just pick up each stick and read the results. The first two will have a plus for positive, and the other two will have a smiley face for a positive."

I picked up the two sticks from the first box. One plus sign on each test. "Shit." I laid them back on the counter and picked up the other two. I found two smiling faces staring back at me from the little white stick in my hand.

I couldn't feel my legs and I quickly sat down again on the edge of the tub. I dropped the tests into the trash and flushed the cups of pee down the toilet. What was I going to do? I'm pregnant with a guy's baby from a one-night stand. Not only do I not have his number, but also he hasn't bothered to call me since the day after he took my virginity. I held my head in my hands and let the tears fall. Nothing could stop them this time. All my emotions ran down in the form of tears. Every time I wiped the wetness away, more tears poured down my cheeks. I was emotionally and physically drained when I opened the bathroom door and headed to my bedroom.

The first thing I did was dial up my mom's cell number and waited for her to answer. "How is everything? Did you buy at least two boxes?"

"Yeah I bought two boxes, two tests in each box. They were all positive mom. I'm pregnant. I am a pregnant freshman at Yale University. An Ivy League student who just royally screwed up her future with a one-night stand." Although I didn't cry, my voice was raw with emotion.

"Honey, we're going to figure this one out. I'm sure we can figure something out with taking the next semester off or something similar. You aren't in this alone."

"Do I tell him?"

She took a second before answering. "Do you even have his number?"

"No. I have no way of contacting him." I laid back on the bed, holding the phone to my ear.

"Maybe that's for the best. Give it a bit of time and maybe in a while you will know what's best for you and the baby."

"You're right mom. I need some rest or I'm going to pass out while I'm on the phone."

"I'll let you go then, I'll call you tomorrow after your classes. I love you."

"I love you too mom." I closed my phone and figured I should try to sleep tonight. I wouldn't be able to brainstorm this situation without a goodnight's sleep.

I found some comfortable pajamas and I slid into my blankets, happy that I would have some peace and quiet. "Oh my god Rory! You're pregnant!" Paris came storming into my room just after I had turned off the light. She was holding up one of my pregnancy tests with a smiley face on it.

"God Paris could you yell that any louder?" I threw the blankets off of me and snatched the test from her hand.

"It's Logan's baby isn't it? You slept with him in Hawaii didn't you?" Her voice was somewhat angry, but I could tell she was scared for me.

I shook my head. "No, the baby isn't Logan's. I had a fling with someone right before Hawaii and now I'm pregnant."

"Why wouldn't you come to me with this? I had a feeling we were something like friends. I'm not sure what exactly that feels like, but I'm sure we were close enough for you to tell me this."

I nodded my head in agreement. "You're one hundred percent right, but I was ashamed and didn't want to talk about it."

"Well, I'm here if you do want to talk. I'll let you get back to sleep; you look like hell by the way."

I gave a sarcastic smile. "Gee thanks." But we both got a good laugh out of it. She closed my bedroom door and I lay back down in my bed. My eyelids were heavy and my limbs felt weak. I closed my eyes and decided to just give in to sleep.

With so much on my mind, I was surprised I could even lay still. I had no idea what to do. Now I had told Paris it wasn't Logan's baby and I have to raise it all on my own, because there is no other guy to tell.

_To be continued_

**AN: There will be more Rory and Logan interaction coming up, so please be patient. Please REVIEW because I love hearing from the readers and thanks for taking your time to read! **


	7. Chapter 7

_Author: MeaganVallejoForever_

_Title: Ready for Anything_

_Chapter 7_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters._

_**---Monday---**_

I woke up feeling better; my stomach felt settled and hungry. Slowly I got out of bed and stretched. My whole body was tired from my breakdown yesterday. When I looked in my mirror I could see the stains on my cheeks left from tears and mascara.

I thumbed through my clothes in my closet and picked out a short-sleeved white tee and some black skinny jeans. My black converse shoes would have to do since they were already out on the floor.

I stood in front of my full-length mirror and studied my body. I could imagine my stomach growing bigger, until my shirts didn't fit and I had to shop at a maternity store. My face might get chubbier, but then again, my mom said she didn't gain too much extra weight. And I would probably go up a size in shoes; ugh, I hated shoe shopping.

"Rory, you're going to be late for the meeting if you don't leave within the next few minutes." Paris gave a yell through the door. I think she would be there for me. She always showed concern when it really mattered. Even last night, she showed her friendship to me. I let out a sigh; I would need all the support I could get.

I picked up my cell phone and threw it in my book bag. Quickly, I put my hair up in a hair band and headed out.

I stopped at the coffee cart, but realized I probably should get something other than my overload of caffeine. I stood there for a moment and studied the menu. I've never been to a place that sells coffee, and then not order coffee.

I could see Marty out of the corner of my eye, walking up to the coffee cart. As soon as he saw me, he hung his head down. He was probably afraid of me snapping at him again. He approached the coffee cart and stood right beside me. "Are you going to order or should I go ahead?" He was trying to be really sincere.

"No go ahead, I'm not sure what I'm getting yet." After he ordered, I had spotted chocolate milk. "I'll get a medium chocolate milk please." I handed over a few dollars and put one in the tip jar.

I stood by Marty while we waited for our order. "I'm really sorry about yesterday Marty; I shouldn't have snapped at you. I've had a lot of things going on and I needed to hurry back into my dorm."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I kind of figured it was something like that. I've been getting like that too because of all the stress on me." The guy handed over our cups. "So what was bothering you? If you don't mind talking about it, I'm here to listen."

I took a sip of the chocolate milk so it gave me time to think of whether or not I should tell him. "I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant. And the father is this guy I met on vacation in Hawaii. I have no idea how to contact him or where he even lives." I could feel myself getting emotional, but I held it back.

Marty looked shocked, but sympathetic. "Well I can't offer help with money, but I can be a baby-sitter or something. And if you ever need to talk, like I said, I'm here."

"Thanks, it means a lot." I glanced at the time on my cell-phone and realized I had a meeting now. "Thanks for the chat, but now I have to get going before I'm late to the Yale Daily News room." I waved goodbye and hurriedly walked across the campus, occasionally sipping from my cup.

The room was filled with students. Some were standing against the wall, since all the seats were taken. Paris had found an empty chair by the speaker and already had her notebook out for whatever she needed to write down.

A young man stood at the front of the room with a podium in front of him. "Thank you all for coming and showing interest in Yale's newspaper. We have looked over the list of applicants and their previous experience in journalism and have already selected the people who will be a part of the YDN team."

The worried expressions spread over the many young faces in the room. My stomach was unsettled; I wasn't sure if I was worried or sick from the pregnancy.

"The list of people we read off will remain in this room, and the rest of you may exit through the door in which you entered." An older man had stepped up the podium to speak. "Jeremy Smith, Rachel Ferris, Paris Gellar, Lorelai Gilmore, Steve Martin, and Michael Green. The rest of you may now leave and thank you for your time."

I felt like this was just one more responsibility in my life. How would I deal with a full time class schedule, the paper, and a baby? I watched as Paris walked over with a proud smile on her face. "I'm glad we both got in. Congratulations." She stuck her hand out for me to shake and I took it.

"Congratulations to you too Paris. What do we do now?" I looked around and noticed people lining up at the podium. "Let's go over there and see what's going on."

The man who had been speaking earlier was looking through some papers that were handed to him. "Students, we have one more addition to our Yale Daily News team, and I believe most of you have heard of this young man. Logan Huntzberger will be returning this year to our team."

I can't breathe. That was my first thought when I heard Logan's name. I frantically searched around the room, but couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly it felt like that chocolate milk wasn't settling right and I had to run out of the room to find a bathroom somewhere nearby.

Luckily my hair was already tied back as I emptied my stomach into a nearby public toilet. I wiped my mouth off with some toilet paper and flushed the toilet. I could feel my stomach settle as I opened the stall door. A couple girls were at the sinks and their conversation caught my attention.

"I heard Logan's returning this year. I'm surprised Yale would take him back." A skinny blonde stood near the trashcan while talking.

"Well his dad practically pays half of the staff's salary so his son could come here. Besides, I'm not going to complain. Logan is drop dead gorgeous and I hear he still parties just as hard. And you know a drunk Logan is as good as naked in your bed."

I felt disgusted with what I heard and left the bathroom immediately. Was he drunk too? Is that the only reason Logan slept with me? I couldn't think about this. All I knew was that Logan still partied hard and wouldn't be a fit father. There my decision was made. I fiddled with the end of my shirt nervously as I headed over to my first class.

I was hoping class could give me a break form all my thoughts. For just a few minutes I wanted to escape the worries that were so prominently circling my mind.

My class only held a few students so far and so I assumed I wasn't late yet. I took a seat towards the front so I could give my full attention to the professor. There was loud laughter coming from the doorway; when I turned around I noticed the two guys Logan was with in Hawaii. I was afraid that maybe they would see me and tell Logan. My mind started to panic at what I should do. If I saw Logan now I might not be able to hold myself together. I quickly gathered up my bag before the professor came in and exited through the door on the side.

I walked briskly toward my dorm building, trying to hurry. My stomach flipped and I felt like I might pass out if I kept going. I walked to a nearby tree and let my body rest against it. My breaths were shallow and my head felt light. I slid down to sit on the grass; my whole body was heating up with a fever.

"Rory are you alright?" Paris came running out of the building in front of me with worry etched on her face. She pressed the back of her hand to my forehead. "You're burning up. Come on, I'll help you inside."

She pulled me up and threw my bag over her shoulder. I let my bodyweight lean on her until we got into the room and I sat on the nearest chair. "I don't know what happened. I was waking back from my classroom and I felt so sick. I had to stop walking and then I felt so hot. I wonder if this is normal." I sat back and put my feet up on the table. I pulled out my cell and dialed mom's number. "Hey mom it's me."

"Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Yeah, but I felt sick and had to rush back to the dorm. I have a question for you." I heard her murmur a 'sure' as she dealt with some paperwork Michel had handed her. "I got a fever and really dizzy, is that normal?"

"Of course. Gilmore's don't do well with pregnancy. I was sick during the whole first trimester. So good luck." She laughed and I knew she was just teasing.

"Thanks mom. Well I'll let you get back to work. I'm going to nap before my next class."

When I hung up the phone I noticed Paris staring at me. "Did you know Logan Huntzberger is returning to the YDN?" She was so serious.

"Yeah, I heard the speaker announce it just a few minutes after he read off the names. Why?" I was cautious with what I said because I didn't want her to catch onto my real thoughts about Logan being here.

"I just find it odd how you happen to have had a fling with some guy right before Hawaii and now you're pregnant. I know you were out all night with Logan and I'm almost positive you would have mentioned that fling to me earlier. Is it really not Logan's baby? Rory you can tell me the truth. I'm not going to run my mouth to him because in my opinion, he's not ready to be a father."

I had no idea how to handle this. Paris was offering sincerity and I had no clue what to tell her. If I told her the truth, she might change her mind and tell Logan. But if I just tell her, then that _is_ one more person to be there for me to talk to. "Okay, so I didn't have a fling before Hawaii. And it is Logan's baby. I didn't think I'd ever see him again which is why I just played it off to you as someone else's baby." Tears streamed down my face. "I'm sorry I lied to you, but I've just been so confused with all that's going on right now."

"Please don't cry, you know how stressed I get when someone is being emotional around me." She moved over to my chair and hugged me. "Don't ever make me do this for you again. I will send you back to Stars Hollow where people love to hug."

I couldn't help but laugh and I knew she did it on purpose. "Thanks for being here for me. You can stop hugging me now, I know you hate hugging."

She stood up and straightened out her clothes. "If you tell anyone I hugged you, I know exactly where you sleep and will smother you."

"What's that Paris, threatening a helpless pregnant girl? You've steeped low." We both laughed and she went back to studying her books.

I stood up, feeling much better now, and headed over to the kitchen for some cold water. "A moment in history ladies and gentlemen, Rory Gilmore _does _drink water!"

I flipped her off playfully and rolled my eyes. I finished off the glass of water and set the empty cup in the sink. I packed my book bag and prepared myself for a long day.

---**Thursday---**

I had finished all my classes for the day and walked over to one of the libraries to enjoy some quiet time. I loved the library here. I felt as though I could get lost in a different world as I sat in one of the very comfortable chairs. Today I picked out a couple books I had seen in Grandpa's study.

Instead of picking out an empty chair in the huge structural library, I decided to check them out and find a quiet place outside next to tree. I always got more into a story outside.

As I headed out the huge wooden, carved doors of the library, the two books in hand, blonde hair caught my attention from the corner of my eye. My heartbeat sped up as I turned and noticed that I was now staring into the chocolate brown eyes of the infamous Logan Huntzberger. He smiled at me, and it was different than the smirk I had seen in Hawaii. Logan stepped forward, and he was heading towards me. I panicked.

I stood, frozen in place. I'm about to stop breathing. My lungs were collapsing and my body trembled. And yet, Logan had no idea I was carrying his child.

_To be continued…_

**AN: thanks for reading and all the reviews. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Please REVIEW some more and let me know what you think! Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Author: MeaganVallejoForever_

_Title: Ready for Anything_

_Chapter 8_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls, nor do I own the characters._

I looked around, hoping there was somebody I knew so I could escape the inevitable run in with Logan. But no such luck; the area outside of the library was empty. If I could just keep my calm, he wouldn't think anything is up. God, he looked good. My palms were sweaty and my legs were trembling. Why did he make me so nervous if he had no idea about my secret?

"Rory, I can't believe I'm seeing you here. Are you attending Yale?" His voice was smooth and pleasant, just like I remembered.

"Um… yeah." I felt at a loss of words with such a simple question. "It's my first year here at Yale. I heard through the Yale Daily grapevine you were attending. So I wasn't too surprised to see you." I fiddled nervously with the hem of my white tee.

"Really? You look absolutely stunned when you saw me standing here."

"I guess I was just caught off guard since I heard you didn't uh… s-show up that much." God I felt stupid. He has to have noticed I was a wreck.

"Is something bothering you because you look a little pale?" He put a hand to my forehead. I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly at his touch. "You feel as though you're running a fever."

Concern glazed over his eyes. "I've just been feeling a little under the weather. All this stress is getting to me I guess." I made it a point to glance at my watch. "I'm going to be late for an appointment, so I'd better take off."

"If it's somewhere off campus I can drive you. It's been a while since we got to talk so I'd like to catch up."

He seemed so nice and generous I almost considered breaking down and telling him; but my senses were too strong for that. "I've got to go to my dorm and get ready so there's really no point. Thanks for the offer, but I'll be all right. See you around." I quickly waved and turned around to head off to my dorm.

I should have known better; I was still feeling sick and the quick pace didn't help. All of a sudden my legs were like jell-o and I couldn't keep balance any longer. My knees gave way to my body's weight and collapsed. There I was, lying on the grass with my things spread around me. I just closed my eyes and wished it would go away; everything blurred together, all the noises became one and that's all I remembered.

---**A couple hours later---**

My eyes fluttered open and I didn't feel the grass beneath me anymore. When I looked around I noticed a very fancy living space. My body felt weighed down, so I didn't attempt to sit up just yet. My stomach was still pulsing with nausea and my head felt like it would float away.

"You should really take it easy if you are prone to passing out." When I heard his voice I shut my eyes and prayed to make me disappear. I _so _did not want a confrontation with him and there was no way I was walking out of this apartment anytime soon.

"It's not that I'm prone, but like I said, I'm a bit sick." I was chewing on my lip, waiting for his response.

"A bit sick is an understatement." He sounded serious. Oh god, please don't let him know the truth.

"W-what uh… what do you mean?" I felt like just willing myself to pass out again.

"You walked a few feet and just fell. I mean it had to be more than a bit of the flu or cold. Have you been to the doctor lately? Maybe the stress has caused something serious like an ulcer or whatever in your stomach."

I found the strength to pull myself up into a sitting position so I could face him. "It's really nothing to worry about. I haven't been drinking that much water or eating healthy. I would definitely say I'm probably just dehydrated."

He was sitting in a chair across from me. His eyes were looking directly at me, and I couldn't help but let my gaze fall onto his lips. What I would give to kiss those lips again. He wore a shirt that didn't really show off his body, but I could remember the way it looked. The way his muscles were with just a bit of sweat as he held me against that elevator wall.

"Rory are you okay? You look like you're having a hard time concentrating. Are you feeling light-headed again? I can get you some water." Was he really that dense?

"No, no it's fine. I'm okay really."

"I insist. You said yourself that you were dehydrated, so you're going to have water and you're going to like it." He opened his fridge and searched around. "What if it's flavored water?" He looked over and I nodded, not really wanting water at all.

When he came back he had some fruity flavored water and handed it to me. "Thank you, but I'm going to go."

"You've missed your appointment so what's the hurry?"

I furrowed my eyebrows together, trying to remember what appointment I had. Then I remember that I used it as an excuse. "Yeah well, I have studying to do and I'd rather just get out of your way."

When I stood up, he quickly followed with the same action and blocked my way to the door. "Why do you keep acting like you're in my way or like you're trying to get away from me?"

I had nothing. Nothing came to mind for a quick excuse. God, why can't I think right now?! "It's just… I'm… I don't know. I'm uncomfortable around you."

"Is it something I've said or anything like that?" I shook my head. "I don't see what could make you so uncomfortable."

"It's the whole having had sex with you this summer. I don't know how to act around you. As you know, I'm not experienced with this stuff at all." I didn't give him eye contact this time. I felt horrible keeping the secret of his child from him. My face felt hot and I knew the tears were just building up inside of me. I can't do this, Rory Gilmore, you cannot cry in front of him. "I just really need to get going back to my dorm so I can get some rest."

"Please let me drive you or something then. I know you must still feel sick and I would feel so guilty if you collapsed on your way home." I shook my head and moved passed him to reach the door. He let me go, I assume, because he knew he couldn't change my mind.

The sun was hot and beating against my back as I walked. I unscrewed the lid on the flavored water he gave me and took a drink. If I could drink this water all the time I might stay hydrated through this pregnancy. Ugh pregnancy, I can't believe I'm going to keep this from Logan. I wanted to tell him just because he had a right to know, but from all the tales I've heard recently, it seems like it wouldn't do any good. I turned down the street and Yale was in my sight. It seemed funny to me how I memorized this area so well since I started investigating Yale. I heard crying and looked to my right to find a baby wailing at the top of his lungs while his mother tried her hardest to quiet him with some stuffed toy. I hadn't even thought about the sex of my baby. I think a girl would be fun, and could hold up the Lorelai name. But a boy, that would be different and change is always welcome.

I reached the hallway with my dorm and found two very familiar brunettes lingering near my door. "Are you the infamous Rory Gilmore?" He had a thick Australian accent and I recognized it from Hawaii; they were Logan's friends.

"Yes, I'm Rory, who needs to know?" I eyed them suspiciously, mostly because they knew my name.

"My name is Finn and this lad here is Colin. You may remember Logan from Hawaii. Blonde hair, brown eyes, uhh… some odd feet tall? Ring a bell? If not, we are here to tell you that he definitely remembers you. It's like he's a broken record who only sings your name."

Colin turned to Finn. "Nice metaphor Finn, I didn't think you were that clever."

"Well I had been practicing it since we planned this voyage." Finn gave a sheepish smile.

"What are you two here for?" I was getting impatient with their rambling.

"You see… Logan has never been the one to get attached. He never shows emotions, never calls a girl back, and he _never_ remembers their name. But all of a sudden he's calling you, or at least wanting to call you. And he knows your name. Who knew Logan Huntzberger even had a memory when it came to names?"

My heart felt like it stopped for the slightest second. Did Logan really care about me? Has he changed somewhat because of the impression I'd left on him? "Can you get to your point?"

"Go out on a few dates with our mate and give him a chance. You never called him after you left Hawaii, even after he called you."

"I just ran into Logan a few minutes ago and we talked, but I didn't notice any obsession he had with me. I'm sorry, but you've wasted your time. I have more important things to deal with right now." A wave of nausea hit me and I felt like I might puke up my stomach. I covered my mouth with my hand. "Oh god!" I ran to the trashcan at the entrance of the building and threw up.

I felt a hand holding my hair back and when I looked up, I saw the face of a very confused Colin. "You're looking sick there, and if I didn't know any better I'd say you were pregnant."

"Yeah well you don't know any better, I'm not pregnant. The stress of school and moving has gotten to me, along with the lack of nutrition. So please just let me go inside." He nodded, but I knew he didn't believe me. Whatever, it's nobody's business but my baby's and mine.

**_To be continued…_**

**AN: Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed the chapters I've posted. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Author: MeaganVallejoForever_

_Title: Ready for Anything_

_Chapter 9_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters._

Finally I was in my own dorm and I could relax. I now had so many things running through my head. A baby costs money, and in order to get the sufficient money I need to finish college. I could see myself struggling through and maybe making it, but I couldn't take the chance of not making it. If another life depended on me I would need my education and a career to fall back on in a few years.

I had an idea, but wasn't sure how well it would play out so I called up my mom and took a deep breath, knowing this would have some explaining to do.

The phone rang a couple times and then I heard her chirpy voice. "Hey babe."

"Hey mom, I have something very serious to ask you. So please go in your office and sit down." I could hear her shuffling around and then a door closing. "Are you sitting now?"

"Check."

I rolled my eyes at her childish response. "I've been thinking a lot about my education and all the things I could do to ensure I finished college without having an abortion."

"Uh-huh, go on."

"I was weighing all these options and I know that I'm going to need a career whether or not I turned up pregnant. So the first option is adoption. I know there would be so much emotion and stress attached to that, but it would give me back my life and then a couple who can't have children would get a baby."

"Okay, we'll keep that in mind, but what's your other option if abortion isn't in the picture?"

I closed my eyes, scared of what her response would be. "If I felt like I couldn't give up my baby, I was thinking that maybe you could raise it for me until I was done with college or just maybe altogether." I let out the breath I had been holding.

Her response was delayed. I knew I had just unloaded the biggest shock on her. I could hear her taking deep breaths and couldn't even imagine what was going through her mind. "I have absolutely no idea what to say. You know I would help you in any way and if that meant raising this baby, I might be able to pull it off. I've been so busy with the Inn and everything it would be hard. Honestly Rory, I don't see you wanting to stay away from your child after he or she is born. Even if you came to visit on weekends, leaving on Sunday would be the hardest thing for you."

I knew she was trying to help me and that she was right. Tears welled up in my eyes and continued to spill down my cheeks. I was already a little attached to the idea of a baby, but I was dead set on finishing college. "I have nothing else mom. I can't get a job that pays good enough for an apartment, and the dorms definitely don't allow children. I can't drop out of Yale, maybe suspend it, but even that way, I would still have a kid to raise." The emotions built up inside of me and I sobbed uncontrollably. "I don't know what to do. I'm so lost right now."

She just sat quietly on the phone and let me cry. That is what I needed. I needed to cry to somebody who cared and let my emotions out. "Babe, you obviously need time to explore all of your options a bit more. This is a lifetime thing and it's not going to be solved within the first couple months of your pregnancy. It may scare you not knowing what's lying ahead, but this requires time and hard lessons learned."

"Thanks mom. I'll keep in consideration everything you've said. I need to go and take a shower; maybe I'll feel a little better. I love you."

"Love you too sweets."

I sat there, wondering what in the hell I could do. I knew for sure that for the next month, I would try and take it easy. I can't think straight with all this morning sickness anyway.

---**Five Weeks Later (Rory's 2 months along)---**

I found a close parking spot and pulled into the doctor's office. Today was my second visit since I found out I was pregnant. I still hadn't thought very much about what I was going to do. Every time I saw Logan at school, I bolted the other way before he saw me. I walked through the automatic glass doors and found it warm and welcoming inside.

The lady at the front desk handed me a pen to sign in and told me to wait in one of the chairs. Like I've never been in a doctor's office before. I took a seat and brought a magazine out of my purse since the ones they had here last time were way out of date.

Not very interested with the articles on Angelina Jolie, I looked up as a tall blonde walked in through the doors. I didn't pay close attention to her until I heard the name she gave the receptionist. "Huntzberger, Honor Huntzberger." The lady at the desk said something. "No, no I just need a pregnancy test." She was told to have a seat to fill out a chart, and what do you know, she sat by me.

"I hate doctor's offices. They make my unrealistic immortality fade away into the fact that, yes I will die one day."

I couldn't help but laugh because she was sitting in an OB/GYN clinic thinking about mortality. But whatever. "Yeah I know what you mean."

She turned towards me. "Honor Huntzberger," She extended her hand, "and you are?"

Before I could think I had answered. "Rory Gilmore." Crap, I hope Logan didn't mention me. But I saw that gleam in her eyes and knew he had.

"No way! Do you know my brother Logan? Oh you must, I don't think there's another Gilmore your age running around. You wouldn't believe how much he talked about you these past couple of months. I have honestly never seen him this way." She looked absolutely thrilled to meet me, like I was going to be apart of their family or something. "So what are you here for?"

I couldn't even come up with an excuse because the receptionist called my name. "Miss Gilmore, the ultrasound machine isn't working properly today so we will have to reschedule your prenatal appointment. Please call to confirm an appointment date."

All I could do was nod as Honor looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh you're pregnant! Does Logan know about this? I mean, who's the father?"

I shrugged my shoulders because I had no words at the moment. "There is no father, he's not around anymore." I hung my head, disappointed in myself for keeping this secret.

"Oh so it's not Logan's? Just making sure, because he mentioned you two had a thing in Hawaii for a night." She paused after her name was called. "That's me, hopefully I'm not pregnant so I won't be running into you here anymore. Have a nice life!"

She was gone before I could say goodbye. I picked up my purse and magazine and left the building; I was in awe of what just happened. How do these things happen to me? Why can't I just live this abnormal pregnancy without running into the Huntzbergers or their friends?

I didn't have any classes today and I had nothing left to do. I tapped the steering wheel while sitting in the parking lot of the doctor's. I had nowhere to go. My life had become such a bore. I haven't had any good writing pieces in the Yale Daily and all my homework and studying was finished for the day. God I would kill for a coffee that wasn't de-caf right now. I put the car into reverse and drove on back to Yale.

After getting out of my car, I looked around the campus, thinking of what I could do. Deciding that good chocolate milk sounded delicious, I headed to the coffee cart. There wasn't a big line, just a few people so I waited patiently. The guy in front of me turned around and smiled, a small smile played on my lips, but it meant nothing.

Then he turned around again. "Hi, my name's Robert. I've seen you around a few times and just thought that I would like to introduce myself to you."

"I'm Rory Gilmore."

"There's a party tonight and I was wondering if you would like to go with me. I know I may sound forward, but you're really cute and I need a date."

I contemplated it. I wouldn't be able to drink anything, because it would all mostly be alcoholic beverages. But I didn't have anything better to do. "Um sure, that would be fine." I told him which dorm room I was in and I left after getting my chocolate milk.

A couple hours later I was standing in front of my closet without a thing to wear. Of course I had clothes, but none of them would hide the extra inch and a half of flab on my stomach. It's not that I was afraid of looking fat, because I didn't. I looked pregnant, and I didn't want anyone to notice, but I'm pretty sure I was the only one who noticed. Robert told me the party was around eight and would be here at 7:30. I had approximately twenty minutes to get ready now.

I picked out a white spaghetti strap top and dark blue jacket that was cut off about half way down my abdomen. Oh well. As I pulled the white top down I felt it hug around my figure a little bit tighter than it usually did. When I smoothed the jacket down on top of the white shirt I could still notice my tiny bump. Hopefully nobody else would. I decided to go with skinny blue jeans with sandals and call it finished.

My hair was a mess of wavy brown so I let it hang on my shoulders instead of putting it up. Besides, this Robert guy was nobody special. I walked out of my room, somewhat satisfied with how I looked and waited for him to arrive. To my surprise, Robert was in our living room chatting it up with Paris.

"Oh hey Rory, I was a little early so I just stayed out here until you came out. I hope that's all right."

"Yeah that's fine. Are you ready to go now?"

"Sure." We walked to the party since it was just right off campus at some student's house. It had been mostly quiet except for when he asked if I wanted his jacket, which I declined the offer. "I guess I should mention that I know you know Logan and he's going to be at this party tonight. I hope that won't make anything awkward."

Oh no not at all. Just that I'm pregnant with his child and keeping it from him. "Don't worry about it." He smiled and opened the door that we had walked up to. When we walked in, there were tons of people dancing, talking, or drinking. Immediately, I spotted Logan across the room with some blonde girl on his arm.

For some reason it made me jealous, but I know that I had no right to feel this way. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?" I shook my head and Robert excused himself as he made his way over to the bar area.

There was a couch that was empty, given the passed out guy hanging over one side of it. I perched myself on the far end and waited for Robert to return. I glanced around; Finn was chasing some girl and doing terribly at being charming. Logan was still talking in the corner of the room with that girl and I had to make myself look away. I moved a hand to my stomach, softly rubbing it to calm my stomach that was fluttering with nerves. "Hey. Sorry it took me so long. I had to say hello to some of my friends. Pretty nice place, huh?" I nodded. "You're not very talkative."

"I'm sorry I'm just not feeling very good. I think I'm going to step outside and get some air." I stood up and watched as he did the same. "Oh you don't have to go with me, it's fine."

"If you're sure." I nodded and continued to find my way out to the front yard.

The air was crisp and offered a great relief to my nausea. I walked a little further to the curb and took a seat on the cold cement. I let my eyelids slide down until they closed and I just relaxed for a moment.

"I'm quite surprised that you're here, let alone, with Robert." I knew it was him, because his voice calmed my nerves. I could feel his body warmth next to me as he took a seat.

Finally I opened my eyes and looked to my left to see him sitting beside, like I knew he would be. I took a moment to take in his features. Everything about him was so… captivating. "I had nothing better to do for the night and he seemed pretty desperate."

He held up a cup towards me. "Would you like some?" I shook my head, just in case it had alcohol. "So is it true?"

"Is what true? You're not making any sense." I was trembling a bit and chewing on my lip.

"My sister called and said she met you today at her doctor's visit. Honor, do you remember?" I nodded and took a deep breath. This can't be good. "She told me you were there for an ultrasound… that you're pregnant."

I couldn't do this. I couldn't sit here and talk to the guy who was the father of my child and not be emotional. All I did was nod and the tears flowed freely down my face.

"I'm sorry." I felt his fingers intertwine with my own and he rubbed my back with his other hand.

"What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"Well it's obvious the dad isn't around by all the emotions you have. You don't deserve that kind of treatment." He pulled me close to him and hugged me. I was shocked. He didn't think for one second that the baby was his. Maybe it was for the better, but part of me wanted so badly to tell him. "How far along are you?"

"I uh… about… um a little over two months."

I watched his expression, but nothing seemed to click. And then it happened; his eyebrows went up in surprise as his gaze went from my face to my stomach. "Are you… is that my baby?" I just looked at him and tightened my grip on his hand.

**_To be continued…_**

**AN: Thanks for reading and all the reviews. I hope you've enjoyed everything so far and please REVIEW so I know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Author: MeaganVallejoForever 

_Title: Ready for Anything_

_Chapter 10_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters._

He couldn't just comfort me, could he? No, Logan had to ask the one question I wanted to avoid for the rest of my life. "Why w-would you, uh, think that?" He went to let go of my hand, but I clamped mine over his. "Please don't let go." My words were barely audible, but he heard them, and kept holding my hand.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed since we had been together around two months ago, there was a chance." I shook my head. "So you were with someone else in Hawaii… or when you got home?"

"When I got home; he was an old boyfriend of mine." He gently rubbed my knuckles in a soothing pattern.

"Well where is he… does he want to be a part of the baby's life?" I shook my head as tears rolled down my cheek. He's being so nice about this. "I can't say that I can step in as a dad or anything, but I have money if you ever need anything."

"Why are you so willing to help me? We had sex once and now I'm here, pregnant with someone else's baby. But you still want to be around me. I don't understand it."

"I can't explain it other than, I'm so amazed by you. After that night in Hawaii, I've thought about you a lot. The morning after we had sex, you didn't stick around for a shopping spree or lunch or anything. All the girls that meet me want my money. But you just couldn't wait to get back to your hotel room and I didn't understand it."

"Most of that was because I was scared to death about having lost my virginity to a stranger. But, you've crossed my mind a few times as well. I think about the things that might have happened if I stayed in Hawaii as long as I was supposed to."

I watched as he leaned forward and brought a hand up to my cheek. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. It was so amazing to be able to kiss him again. I felt his tongue on my lips and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

After a minute or so I could feel myself getting nauseous again and I had to pull away. "I'm sorry, but I'm feeling sick."

"What's wrong, do you need me to take you home?"

"It's just the pregnancy. I get a little sick feeling every now and then. But I would like to go home now. This party thing just isn't for me." I stood up and felt a little wobbly on my legs, but the feeling passed.

"I can walk you home if you want." I said yes and so we walked back to my dorm.

Nobody else was there when we arrived. "Would you like to come in for a while?"

"Yeah that would be great." I invited him in and gave him a small tour. "Over here is the kitchen, which conveniently blends right into the living room. And these two rooms are for my roommates." I pointed at the closed doors across the room. "This one is my room; it's a bit smaller than the others, but I liked it."

I opened the door and he followed me inside the tiny bedroom. "I've never had the whole dorm experience. When I started at Yale last year my dad just got me an apartment near campus."

"Well you weren't missing out on much. Dorms are all right until one of your roommates find your four pregnancy tests in the trash and practically yells it out at the top of her lungs."

I saw him wince. "That must have been fun." He gave a short laugh. "So what do you usually do on your time off?"

"I mostly study or read a book. I absolutely love reading. And I've been writing for the Yale Daily, so that takes up a good amount of my time." I was afraid to ask, but I guess I should. "So what do you do on your time off?"

I watched as he observed my room and shrugged his shoulders. "I hang out with my friends a lot and go to parties."

My hopes fell just a bit. I already knew he partied so I shouldn't have expected any more than that. "Oh. Well I have some movies we could watch and I could order pizza or maybe Chinese. Unless you have some other plans."

"No, my night is pretty much free. How about we get Chinese, I haven't had any of that in a while." I nodded in agreement and dialed up the number on the phone.

After ordering a copious amount of Chinese food, Logan settled down on the couch with me and we put on a movie. Logan had agreed to watch ­Pretty In Pink. I noticed that we were on separate ends of the couch and the building's heat was being worked on this week, so it wasn't on. I started shivering and thought I saw him shivering too. "Are you cold, because I could go get you a blanket or something?"

"No, I'm fine, but you've been shivering non-stop. I'll pause the movie while you get a blanket. The food should be here any minute, so we can just keep it paused."

I got up from the couch and went searching through my closet to find the extra blanket my mom said she had stuffed in here. After pulling out a couple boxes and bags, I found the blanket balled up in the corner of the closet. "Ah hah! There you are! Thought you could hide forever in there didn't you?"

"What does the blanket have to say about this taunting of yours?" I nearly fell over in surprise from Logan's voice.

"I didn't notice you come in…" I felt so embarrassed and I could tell I was starting to blush.

"The food came, so I paid the guy and put it on the counter."

"You really didn't have to pay-" He put his hand up in front of me to motion for me to stop talking.

"It's fine, now let's go eat."

We walked back into the living room and I saw that he had two forks and all the containers opened on the small coffee table. My stomach grumbled in anticipation of eating this delicious food.

"You look really excited about that food ace."

"It has been a while since I've actually been hungry for something and haven't gotten sick at the smell or sight of it." I picked up my fork and dug into the container of noodles. A small moan escaped my lips; it was like sex for my mouth when I could swallow without feeling nauseous.

---**Logan's POV---**

I tried not to stare as she devoured her first few containers of the Chinese food. It wasn't for the fact I thought she was being a pig, but she was completely unafraid to show how much she loved food. I must admit that the small moan turned me on more than I've ever been, except our one night together in Hawaii.

I wasn't that hungry, but I ate just to occupy myself from the growing lump in my pants. If she were any other girl I would've gone running when I found out she was pregnant, but even though it wasn't my baby, I wanted to help her. How can one girl do this to me? To the infamous Logan Huntzberger; I'm the player, not the sucker in love.

"Are you going to finish your pot stickers?" I looked over; I was surprised she could eat anymore.

I handed over the item she asked for. "This pregnancy has really gotten to your eating hasn't it?"

She shook her head. "Oh no, I've always had a big appetite. Lucky for the Gilmore Girls, we have extraordinary appetites and metabolism.' After finishing her sentence she went on to eat the shrimp fried rice.

I couldn't believe that I was sitting in a girl's room, watching Pretty in Pink and eating take out. There was a party going on that would guarantee sex tonight, but I _wanted _to be here. "When did you want to put the movie back on?"

She finished her last bite of food and closed all the containers. "Actually I'm kind of tired…" Her sentence ended with a big yawn.

I stood up and picked up all the trash to throw it away. "Well you can go lay down if you want. I'm going to clean up this mess for you."

"I can pick all this up myself. I'm not disabled Logan." She stood and yawned, stretching her arms and exposing her stomach. It was flat, but there was the slightest hint of a bump there.

"I know being pregnant doesn't disable you, but it makes you tired and I have nothing but time. So go in your room and lay down before I carry you in there myself and strap you to that bed until you fall asleep." _Though I would rather just have my way with you. _I thought to myself.

"If you insist." I watched her walk into her room, slowly dragging her feet from being so tired.

I put all of the trash in the garbage and the silverware into the sink. This was very different from my usual manners while I was at a girl's house. When I looked around and found myself satisfied with what I had done, I went into Rory's room.

I found her already asleep on her bed under the pink striped covers. I had an unusual urge to just go lay beside her and wrap my arms around her. So I stripped my body of the jacket I was wearing, along with my shirt and pants. I don't think she would mind since I still had my boxers on.

The bed was a bit small, but I found comfort in it when I molded my body around hers and wrapped an arm loosely around her waist. I couldn't believe how much I wanted to be with this girl.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. And i know some of you were hoping she would tell him, but don't worry i have plenty ideas for _when _he finds out, so just keep reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Author: MeaganVallejoForever_

_Title: Ready for Anything_

_Chapter 11_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters._

**---Logan POV (next morning)---**

I woke up first in the morning. I noticed Rory had turned around and was now facing me, but still dead asleep. There was a slight snoring sound emitting from her petite face. What has she done to me? How have I gone soft for one girl who doesn't seem that interested? I let my hand wander down to her stomach, where I knew her child was growing. My mind wandered if maybe the baby was the reason she wasn't letting me get close to her. If the baby was mine I could see us working things out in a good way. But I don't think I'd have the courage to bring that much emotion up in front of her. I couldn't understand how any guy could just walk away from her.

Rory started to stir a bit and her eyes fluttered open. I froze; my hand was still on her stomach, and I was shaking with anticipation of what she would say. "Um, good morning Ace."

"Why are you feeling my stomach?" Her voice sounded groggy and I wondered if I had woken her up too early. "You know they don't start moving until about four months along." She propped herself up on one arm and looked me in the eye. "Although I've found myself resting a hand on my stomach every now and then. I guess its just habit for me. Or a maternal instinct, I don't really know."

"I was afraid you would get all freaked out that I had my hand there."

She shook her head and her hair loosened up a bit and fell around her face. I could smell some sort of vanilla lavender, and I supposed it was her shampoo. "Everyone gets curious around pregnant women. I got used to it around my mom. When she sees me she gives me a hug and then pats my stomach and waits to feel something. Even though she knows perfectly well she won't feel a thing except the inch and a half of fat growing around my waistline."

I glanced down, rolled my eyes and laughed at her. "I would hardly call that fat. If anything, you look like you're at a healthy weight." The next few moments I studied her face, body, and everything else about her. "You're so beautiful." I couldn't help but plant a small kiss on her forehead.

"And you are _so_ corny." She leaned over and looked at her clock. "It's only seven-thirty in the morning?! No wonder I'm so tired." She let out a yawn to prove her point.

"I'll let you get back to sleep then. I have some things I have to get done, so I think I'm going to head out." I stood up and smoothed the covers over the spot I had just been in.

"You slept in your boxers?"

"I hope you're okay with that. I just didn't find my clothes that comfortable."

"I'm okay with it, I just need to wash my sheets now and get all the boy cooties out of it." A huge grin spread across her face.

"Oh well if that's what you think about me, maybe I won't call you tomorrow and offer to buy you coffee." At this statement I got a pout.

"I can't even have coffee! Aren't pregnancies so unfair to women? I mean seriously! As if pushing the baby out isn't enough, I can't have coffee while letting it borrow my body and destroy my womanly parts." She seemed really passionate about this subject.

After putting on the last clothing item I walked over to her. "I happen to love your womanly parts and I will even after the baby." I planted a kiss on her hair and lingered in the scent of lavender vanilla for just a moment. "Goodbye Ace, I'll call you soon." And I left her dorm, already missing her as I shut the door behind me.

I thought that I should first stop by Finn and Colin's dorm and see how their night went; although it might be too early for them. Oh well, I'll by anyway.

I didn't bother knocking since I knew the door was unlocked. As I pushed the door open, surprisingly Colin was awake and drinking coffee at their table. "I have something to tell you!"

All my attention focused on Colin while he looked like he might explode with this secret. "And what might you have to tell me?"

"Rory Gilmore is pregnant! Did you know she was pregnant?"

"You're a little late on the news Colin."

"Well I knew a long time ago, but with all the school and partying I forgot to mention it." He looked as though he was waiting for some big reaction.

"What was the point of you telling me all of this? Why would it matter to me if Rory was pregnant?"

"Did you ever consider the fact that the baby could be yours? Are you that dense?!"

"I asked her if I was the father and she said I wasn't. She wouldn't lie to me and I believe her when she tells me she had slept with someone else right after Hawaii."

"Believe whatever you want Logan."

I got tired of him and left the dorm. I had no idea where to go now, my day was pretty much free and Rory was probably asleep or getting ready to go to class by now. I wish I could go talk to her. I've never felt so free around a person before. I love how she doesn't want to talk about the latest pair of Dolce and Gabbana glasses or some must have clothing item. Rory Gilmore was a down to earth girl and accepted me, not just my wallet.

I continued to walk to my car and decided I should just go home for a while.

**---Lorelai's POV---**

I stood at the front desk of the Inn, tapping my nails on the wood. The guests were already checked in for the day and there was nothing left to do. Michel was ranting to the plumber about things that didn't make sense.

I felt my phone vibrate against my leg and fished it out of my pockets. "Hey sweets, what's up?"

"I think I've made a decision mom." I snuck into my office to have a little privacy.

"It's still a little early to be making decisions Ror." I was so concerned about her making the wrong choice and being stuck in a rut.

"No mom this is for sure. I've spent these past couple of months thinking about all of my possibilities. Last night Logan was here and we just hung out, watched a movie, and ate some Chinese food. It was really nice to just hang out with him and I don't think I could tell him the truth."

"Ok so Logan is out of the picture as far as the father figure. What else have you decided?"

I tapped my foot nervously while I waited for her response. "I want you to raise the baby mom. All of this morning sickness has been so distracting, and I just can't imagine how distracting a crying baby would be. I would have to be up every other hour to feed it and change its diapers. I just couldn't handle it."

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my forehead. It was so difficult for me to accept this. I was so busy with all of my own priorities, not to mention I would be raising another baby alone. "I will do whatever I can to help you Rory, and yes I will raise your baby. But you have to promise you will be here every weekend and maybe more to give me days off."

"Of course, I understand. Thank you so much mom. I'm so sorry that my mistakes ended up affecting you." I could hear her crying and it broke my heart. She had no reason to be sorry and we would just have to deal with the cards life dealt us.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Business is business." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the cell phone that I clutched in my hand.

I needed to talk to Luke right away. I grabbed my coat and headed off to Luke's in the jeep.

---**Luke's diner---**

"Hey I didn't expect you in here for another couple hours for the dinner rush." I ignored his comment and leaned over the counter to whisper in his ear.

"Can we speak somewhere privately please?" He nodded and yelled for Caesar to watch the front.

He led me upstairs to his apartment so we would have some privacy. "So what's going on Lor?"

My hands were shaking from nerves and I had no idea if Rory was okay with me telling Luke everything, but I needed someone to vent to. "Rory's pregnant Luke."

His eyes lit up with fury and I knew this would be his first response. "Who's is it? I didn't…. I didn't even think she had, ya know."

"Well she did, this summer she ran into some guy on her vacation in Hawaii and they got a little carried away."

"So… I mean why did you come to me with all of this?"

I took a deep breath, unsure of the reason myself. "Rory wants me to raise the baby while she's in college."

"Wow." I knew he was speechless and I couldn't blame him. This was a really weird situation. "What did you say when she asked you?"

"I told her I would, I mean I can't let her future slip away. I know it was a big mistake she made, but I have to help her through this one." Luke nodded and I knew he understood.

"If you ever need any help you know I'm here for you."

I gave a small laugh while picturing Luke trying to take care of a baby. "I don't think I'd call you for babysitting, but I could definitely use a lot of coffee on those late nights." I gave out a sigh. "I just don't _want _to do this. I want Rory to see that she'll be missing out by not raising her newborn. Hopefully I can change her mind before the baby's born, even if I need help from Logan in the end."

---**Rory's POV---**

I hung up the phone after talking to my mom about my decision. This was the right thing to do, even if I had told Logan, it wouldn't have helped. We would both need to finish college and I wasn't going to rely on nannies to raise my child. This way, I could see my baby whenever I wanted and have a relationship with him or her. I knew Logan had a right to know, and with the way he's been so nice I've been tempted to tell him. But there's something keeping me from letting him know the truth. He was a carefree person who loved his youth and I didn't want to be the person to take that away from him; I also didn't want to put an argument between us if he decided to pull away from me once he learned the truth. But he was already being so nice to me and i loved waking up next to him in the morning.

I let out a sigh and flopped back down on my bed, purely exhausted with my heavy thoughts.

To be Continued 

**AN: Thanks for all the support and reviews. I love hearing from everyone! Please continue to read and REVIEW! Hope you liked it and all the different POV's you got in this story. As you can tell I will be adding some java junkie in this, but still focusing on the ROGAN.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Author: MeaganVallejoForever_

_Title: Ready for Anything_

_Chapter 12_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters._

---**Two Months later---**

**(Rory is Four months)**

It was absolutely unbelievable how big I had gotten in just two months. My stomach showed in all of my shirts, and I'm not saying in a bad way, because I just look pregnant. My mom kept telling me I had only grown outward by five inches, which is a lot when you're looking at me from the side. But whatever, it was my baby inside so I didn't care. Logan and I had hung out about five times sine he slept over in my dorm and I had asked my mom to raise my baby. Logan kept offering to help me in everyway possible with the baby, and I hadn't told him that after it was born, my mom would be raising him or her.

I was sitting at my desk in my room studying for my semester finals. I haven't decided on whether or not I would be attending next semester, so I just took my school decisions one day at a time. The semester didn't end until December, and it was now the end of October. The doctor told me the baby was due in March, so I wasn't sure if going through with the spring semester would work out or not.

I heard a knock at the door and reluctantly got up from comfortable position. When I opened the door I wasn't really surprised to see Logan standing there. "Hey Logan what are you doing here?"

"My class just got out so I thought I would stop by and see how you're doing." He held up a bag of food. "I hope you're hungry because I brought some food."

"Actually I could use a break from all these books." I opened the door a bit wider so he could come in. "I've been studying like crazy to get good grades so when if I decide that I need the next semester off, they'll see I'm a dedicated student, with just a bad situation." I told him as we unloaded the bag and put the food on plates.

"I'm sure they'll let you take time off no matter what. And even though you don't like to hear it, the name Gilmore helps with their decision making." I shrugged my shoulders because I knew he was being honest. "Have you decided on what you're going to do after you take a semester off? I mean, you'll still have a baby to look after and everything."

"I've considered all of my options already and my mom has talked with me a lot about this." I sighed, knowing this shouldn't be a big deal to tell him. He didn't even know this was his child. "My mom is going to raise the baby once I come back to school. Our home town isn't that long of a drive from here so I can always go visit."

Logan looked shocked. "Your mom must care about you a lot to raise a newborn that's not hers. Have you tried to contact the father for even child support?"

I shook my head. "I don't want his money, all I wanted…" I looked into Logan's eyes, "was a father for my baby." I shook my head and broke the gaze between us. "Sorry I didn't mean to get all emotional… Let's eat ok?"

He just nodded and picked up the burgers, handing one to me. "What did the doctor have to say? You had an appointment yesterday right?"

I nodded and finished swallowing the bite I had taken. "He said that everything is normal so far and the baby has grown to the right size. I got some pictures from the sonogram and next month I'll get to know the sex of the baby."

"If you ever need someone to go to the appointments with you… I can go too Rory. I really don't have much to do anymore. I haven't really been partying with the guys lately."

"That's a really sweet offer Logan and maybe I'll take you up that one next month. I don't want to be alone when I found what the gender of my baby is. I think I'll get emotional and excited, so I could be a mess. Fair warning."

"Fair warning." He smirked and we continued to eat in silence.

---**Stars Hollow---**

I had been avoiding this for as long as I could since I started showing. Nobody knew about the baby in Stars Hollow except for my mom and Luke. Today I would be going around without my jacket and letting my shirt clearly show off my pregnant stomach. Mom said it was time we let the town know so it wouldn't be some big ordeal when she started to raise the baby in about five months.

"Hey kid are you ready to go to Luke's for dinner?" I nodded my head as we walked out our front door.

We walked through the residential area without anyone really noticing us, but when we got to the town square Miss Patty was outside her studio and it looked as though she had just seen a ghost. "Rory Gilmore I can't believe you're pregnant!" She ran over to us, well as fast as she could, waving her arms in the air; she looked like a mad woman. "I told Babette I had a suspicion about you being pregnant. You always had on those baggy sweaters and such. My goodness, another Gilmore is entering our town. Who's the father? Is it Jess' baby? It must be, you haven't been with anyone else."

It never crossed my mind that people would think it was Jess' baby. I mean if Miss Patty had really paid attention she would realize I'm not that big, and it couldn't possibly be Jess' baby since he left about six months ago. "No Miss Patty, I met a guy in Hawaii and w had a night where we didn't think about protection."

"A love child! How romantic! Was he a looker Ror? Oh I bet he was, with your body, you could get anyone."

I let out a laugh at Patty's bluntness. "He is absolutely gorgeous. A little taller than me, blonde hair, hazel eyes."

"Sounds nice, hun. Well I see that you two are heading to Luke's so I'll let you get on your way."

We took a detour and stopped in the gazebo to just observe the town. We noticed Babette running out of Miss Patty's and towards the diner. "Do you think Miss Patty already told her about you being pregnant?" My mom whispered in my ear.

"Oh definitely." I watched her face light up as she talked rapidly to the townspeople inside of Luke's diner. "Maybe we should just go in there while the topic's fresh and get all the questions out of the way."

She nodded and grabbed my hand to offer some comfort. When we walked through the door I could feel all the eyes fall on me. I suddenly felt very self-conscious about my stomach and wanted to duck under a table and hide for the rest of the night. "Hey Rory. Would you like some de-caf while your mother continues to rub it in your face that she can drink regular coffee?"

Mom laughed and stuck her tongue out at me as she accepted her regular coffee. "Actually I would like some chocolate milk; I've had a strange craving for milk ever since I became pregnant." The diner fell quiet as I openly talked about my pregnancy.

"It is healthier, so you can have as many cups as you want, while Lorelai will only be offered two cups of coffee."

"And will beg until given at least three more cups until I leave." She threw in her two cents about the situation.

I felt a finger tap my shoulder and turned around, only to be face to face with Taylor. "Uh, hey Taylor. How can I help you?" I was very confused as to why he would want anything from me.

"I've heard the news about your uh…" he glanced down at my growing stomach, "situation, and would like to personally assure that you and your mother will be attending tonight's town meeting."

I felt a creeping suspicion that he was planning something that would embarrass me. "I was planning on going, so I'll assume that nothing else will come up and I will be able to go."

"Perfect, see you tonight then." He walked off and exited the diner.

"Uh can you say extra creepy with a hint of James Bond secrecy to his request for us to be there?" She rolled her eyes and kept drinking her coffee.

"Seriously."

**--- Town Meeting---**

My mother and I walked into Miss Patty's and took a seat near the back where we could easily mock without being heard. Taylor stood in the front and smacked his little wooden hammer against his podium. "Attention townspeople, the meeting has begun. We have the usual of course and then a special treat at the end."

My mother leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I could totally picture Taylor luring in children with 'special treats'."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud and interrupt Taylor's ramblings on the usual complaints. "Excuse me Miss Gilmore, but could you please quiet down!"

I settled down and zoned out Taylor's voice until I heard the smack of his hammer again on the wooden podium. "And now we have the matter of Baby Gilmore."

"What?" I let my voice ring out through the building.

"Please settle down Rory, we just need to discuss this for a while. Now as you all must have heard by now, Rory Gilmore is pregnant." There were only a few gasps, but most only nodded their heads. "I must say that when young Lorelai arrived in our town we accepted her because she was a broken child, but Rory is a grown woman and should have known better."

I leaned over to my mother. "Are they going to punish me or something?" She just shrugged her shoulders with a hateful look on her face.

"Taylor this isn't any of our business! Let's just be happy for the girl!" Babette cheered from the crowd.

"This can't be taken lightly Babette. We can't have any unwed mothers living in our town and ruining the reputation. Tourists want a fairytale Stars Hollow, not a modern Stars Hollow with graffiti and pregnant teenagers."

Finally my mom stood up. "I can't believe how low you would stoop Taylor. Rory is nothing but an upstanding citizen of Stars Hollow and you're treating her like she's some damn criminal!"

"Your attitude is unappreciative Lorelai." His voice wasn't threatening and you could tell he wasn't expecting this response.

"I don't give a shit what my attitude is or isn't. My daughter will not sit here and feel discriminated against in her hometown! So excuse us while we leave this town meeting a bit early."

"We're right behind you Lorelai!" Miss Patty got up along with Babette, Gypsy, and most of the other townspeople.

We all exited the building, leaving Taylor and a few stray people. "Rory we want you to know that we love you no matter what. And we understand that people make mistakes, plans go off track for a while, and nobody is perfect." Babette hugged me and I could feel my emotions going haywire.

"I just really want to go home now mom."

"Alright, let's go sweets."

I couldn't believe how much Taylor was against my child and me. I didn't even want to think of the things he would have to say when mom started raising him or her. Maybe things would be easier if I just took off next semester and stayed her with mom after I had the baby. Then I would have until next August before I had to go back to school.

Logan had said about a month ago that once I had the baby he would help with money and would visit me so I wasn't alone with the baby all the time. Could things go better if he just stood on the sidelines instead of feeling the responsibility of a full time dad?

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, I love to hear from the readers. And I love the ideas you guys have as well. Please keep reading and keep giving REVIEWS : )**


	13. Bridge Talk

_Author: MeaganVallejoForever_

_Title: Ready for Anything_

_Chapter 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters_

—**Rory's POV—**

I woke up to the sun glaring in my face. I didn't want to get up, but I knew it must be a little passed noon. It was Saturday, and that meant mom was having her weekly meeting at the Inn. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea for me to go out into town with everything that had evolved last night. Going back to Yale early was a thought that had been playing on my mind since the town meeting was over. Maybe Logan would want to meet up at a café in Hartford or something.

I picked up my cell phone to find Logan's name already flashing across the screen. I flipped open the phone and answered. "Hey."

"Hey Ace, I'm surprised to know you're awake. I thought you enjoyed sleeping in on the weekends?"

"Yeah well I figured sleeping in passed noon was just too immature since I really have no reason to be so tired. So what made you call?" I took a seat on our couch and folded my legs underneath me.

"I was wondering if you would give me a tour of that lovely Stars Hollow you've been talking about?" My heart stopped and the breath was stuck in my lungs waiting to explode. "Are you there Ace?"

"Uh yeah sorry. So you want to come here to Stars Hollow? Because I was just thinking we could meet at a café in Hartford for lunch."

"Non-sense. We can do that any other day, but I have nothing planned and I'm already getting on the freeway from Hartford. So just tell me which exit I take and I will be seeing you soon."

_Oh god, he can't come here. Ok calm down Rory, nobody knows he's the father so this will be fine. _"Okay, just take exit 23 it will be coming up in about thirty minutes. And once you get off the freeway, you'll take a left on the second street you see, keep going until you come to a fork in the road and take the right. We're the last house on the left."

I said goodbye and took a deep breath._ This can't be happening. Mom wouldn't say anything would she?_ I pulled out my cell phone to call her, but remembered she always turned off her cell when in her meetings. I decided to just take a shower and freshen up a bit before Logan got here.

—**Logan's POV—**

This all seemed like a weird town you'd see in a movie. And all the townspeople would turn out to be one big cult that will sacrifice you if you don't convert to their ways. I laughed to myself as I thought of Rory trying to sacrifice something since she could barely carry her school books by herself.

I pulled up to the house that Rory said was hers and found her waiting on the front porch for me. I couldn't suppress the smile that covered my face. I parked the car and got out. She was wearing some jeans and pull over jacket that read 'Harvard University' on the front.

"Well aren't you little miss hypocrite?"

She looked down at the jacket and shrugged her shoulders. "I've had it for a while because Harvard was my first goal, but Yale came up and all that. But anyways, why let a good sweater go unworn?" I just nodded and laughed. "Come on inside, it's cold out here."

She opened the door and waited for me to follow her into the house. It was a good sized house for this town, but nothing compared to the older Gilmore's mansion. "I like this house already."

"How can you tell you like it when you haven't even gotten the grand tour?"

"Because it's lived in, it feels like a home, and there are pictures of family members around. And the people in the pictures have genuine smiles on their faces."

"Yeah I guess it's a lot different than most society mansions in Hartford. Anyway, I'll give you the tour. To your right is my room." She opened the door a bit so I could see in and then continued into the kitchen to show me where they never cooked and only ate take-out in. "And upstairs is my mom's room, but you don't want to see that mess. The bathroom is right across from my room."

We stood in the hallway, neither of us knowing what to say. "So how about we see the rest of the town? I'm sure it will be an experience seeming how I've never been to a town like this."

I waited for her response as she let out a sigh. "Yeah I guess I could give you the tour of the town." She seemed hesitant.

"If you don't want to or are too tired I guess we could just stay here and watch a movie or something."

She shook her head. "Let me grab my coat and we can go. But I don't want to be out too long and you have to sneak a cup of _regular _coffee for me from this diner called Luke's, deal?"

"You know that stuff is bad for..." But she cut me off.

"I don't care who it's bad for because I haven't had any since I found out I was pregnant and one cup won't hurt me or the baby!" She stormed off into her room and I waited patiently until she came out with her coat on.

The first thing she sowed me was the residential area and then we came upon what she called the 'town square'. "This gazebo has been here for as long as I can remember. Mom and I would come here during the first snow and sit for hours talking." She looked me in the eye as we took a seat inside the white gazebo. "You know the first snow is supposed to be magical. Mom and I have a sense for when it's going to come and we've been sniffing it out all weekend. I hope it comes before I leave tomorrow night."

"How can snow be magical? The only good thing that comes out of snow is a snowball fight. And the end, the snow just melts and we're left with the angry after thought of getting hit."

"How can you be against snow?! That is absolute blasphemy!" I laughed as she put on her most serious face.

"How about we go get that coffee now? Isn't that the diner across the street?" She nodded and so I offered her help up with my hand. On the way to the diner I kept her hand enclosed in my own.

A bell rang above our heads as we entered the warm building. "Hey Rory, is your mom still at the Inn?" I looked up to see where that deep voice had come from. A tall man with a large build stood behind the counter wearing flannel and a baseball cap. Fashion shows and magazines must not sell big here in Stars Hollow.

"Oh hey Luke, and yeah, mom is still at the Inn doing her meeting." The man named Luke came over with a writing pad. "Luke this is Logan, Logan this is Luke. He's basically a father to me, not such a long story but too emotional to get into."

"Hey Logan, so are you two ready to order?"

Rory nodded anxiously. "I'll get you something I know you'll like. Luke we'll have two cheeseburgers, one large plate of chili cheese fries, a plate of regular fries, two chicken burgers, and pumpkin pie. Oh and one cheeseburger will have all the healthy stuff. I'll have a chocolate milk."

"I'll have just water." I said aloud. After he walked away I turned to face Rory. "I can see why you like this town, it seems nice and quiet. I can't imagine never having traffic, pollution, or crimes."

"It's nice, except it just gets old you know? If anything new happens in your life, the whole town knows before you can get home to telly our family."

"How did they react when you came home pregnant?"

I watched as her expression changed from happy to serious. "Our town mayor or whatever told me I would ruin the town reputation and tourist income by being pregnant and not married. And he said it in front of the whole town at a town meeting."

"The guy sounds like a jerk to me." I ran a finger across the top of her hand to soothe her. "But you shouldn't listen to him because he isn't in your situation and doesn't understand what you're going through."

"Alright here's your cheeseburgers, chicken burgers, fries, and chili fries. A chocolate milk for you and here's your water. Let me know if I can get you anything else."

I took a bite and realized it was one of the best burgers I had tasted. "This food is really delicious. I can't believe how good it is."

—**An hour or so later–-**

After stuffing ourselves with food Rory insisted on taking me to her favorite spot in the whole town. "It's a longer walk than from my house to the diner, but it's not too bad." We were walking past the gazebo when a rather large woman yelled out for Rory.

"Rory darling, who's your friend?"

"Oh hey Miss Patty, he's just a friend from college." I watched as Rory fiddled with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"My, my, aren't you a handsome young man. You must be the father of Rory's love child. The man she described fits you perfectly. Blonde, tall, gorgeous hazel eyes. "She glanced around me. "She didn't mention your nice behind though." A bashful smile crossed the woman's face.

My only thoughts were racing between the time Rory had assured me I wasn't the father, our night in Hawaii, and the words Miss Patty had just spoken. "Well thank you very much, but Rory and I were just on our way so we'll have to catch up with you later."

"I'm so sorry Logan." Tears spilled over her eyes as we continued to walk. "I wanted to tell you. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to tell you."

I was so confused at this moment I didn't know how to respond, so I just kept following her lead. "Are we almost there yet?"

A while later we came to a small bridge crossing over some water. "Well this is it." She walked on the bridge and sat down in the middle of it. "Do you want to sit with me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

I just followed and took a seat on the wooden structure. "I've been there for you, I've offered financial help, support, comfort. After all of that you couldn't find it in you to tell me it was my baby?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react... I know how much you love your youth and this baby would take it all away from you."

"I wanted you more than anything Rory! Could you not see that?" I sat there, completely in awe of everything that had unfolded in the past half hour.

"Lately I've been so confused and I wasn't sure what was best for the baby. I knew if I told you there was a chance you would either walk away, insist we raise it which would end up in hiring nannies, or you would completely understand if I did what I wanted. I couldn't risk you walking away from me, I've already had someone walk away from me and I hated it. Also, I didn't want our baby to be raised by nannies and I knew that we both still had to finish college. If I kept this a secret then I would be able to have my mom raise the baby until I graduated, and then you got your youth, I got my Yale degree, and the baby wasn't raised by heartless nannies."

I took a deep breath, dumbstruck with how much this girl had fooled me. Logan Huntzberger had been played by a girl. "I seriously don't know what to say to you. All these months that we've been friends and talking, you couldn't find the time to tell me this?" I stopped, but not long enough for her to get a word in. "I trusted you when I asked if that was my baby." I felt stupid as tears fell down my face. Quickly I wiped them away. "I have to go, I can't be here around you."

I got up from the bridge and made my way back to Rory's house for my car. When I finally reached the house I noticed a woman getting out of a jeep. "Hi, can I help you with something?"

"Actually I'm just on my way out. I was here visiting Rory for a while."

She nodded her head and I saw just how much she looked like Rory. "So you must be Logan..."

"I see she's mentioned me to you, probably as the father of her baby."

The woman stepped closer to me. "She told you...?"

"It wasn't really her decision. Some woman named Miss Patty spilled the beans."

"My name's Lorelai, I'm Rory's mother. And I know that she never wanted to hurt you by keeping you in the dark about all of this. She knew how much of a party animal you were and just thought it would be better to raise the baby herself."

"You mean have _you _raise the baby. I can't deal with any of this right now. Tell Rory I will be calling her later and we are definitely _not _letting you raise the baby. It's my child too and I'm going to act like the _adult _and take the responsibility."

I got into my car and drove off, unsure of where I was going.

**To be continued...**

**AN: Thank you for reading all the chapters so far and please REVIEW. And I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	14. Sunday Messengers

_Author: MeaganVallejoForever_

_Title: Ready for Anything_

_chapter 14_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters._

—**Lorelai's POV—**

I watched as my daughter fell apart in my arms. Tears soaked her face and more just welled up in her blood shot eyes. "He was just upset that such a huge secret was kept from him for so long and that _you _decided I would raise the baby. He wanted to be apart of your life babe."

"I don't blame him at all, I just... I want to give up mom. I can't do this anymore. I can't take these decisions, hormones, crying outbursts, and ruined relationships. How does one night do this to my life?" She sobbed harder into my embrace and I just held on knowing she needed this comfort for now. But sooner or later I would have to make sure she talked to Logan.

"How about we get up, go to doose's and have a wallowing night."

"Mom I have no right to be wallowing right now! I upset Logan and I hurt him so bad. How could I do that to him?" I watched as she placed a hand on her growing stomach.

"Hun, you need to make this better. These emotions you have will not go away until you make things right. I saw Logan right before he left. He told me that he was going to take responsibility for this baby. Now we know he wants to be in the baby's life, so why not just talk things out with him?"

She nodded. "You're right mom. Even if I'm not in a relationship with him my baby will get a father figure and we could figure out a way to still go to school right?"

"Of course Ror, nothing is impossible." I rubbed a hand across her back to help soothe her.

—**Logan's POV—**

I parked the car in front of my parents' house and slammed the door shut. Honor's car was here which meant I would have somebody to talk to. When I entered the house a maid told me everyone was in the sitting room having drinks.

When I approached the sitting room I heard the sound of voices and one of them was Honor's. "Logan, were we expecting you?'

"No dad you weren't but I just needed to speak to Honor for a few minutes."

"Honor and I are in the middle of discussing her engagement to Josh and she can't speak to you right now. So whatever you have to say just get it out now and be on your way."

The anger stewed inside of me and I couldn't hold my words in any longer. "Rory is pregnant with my kid! Is that what you all wanted to hear? I needed to speak with Honor and now you all have my fucking secret! Are you satisfied now dad? Your son screwed up royally and got a girl pregnant! But I don't see it that way, I actually care about this girl. And she lied to me over and over and kept this secret for four months!" My voice echoed through the silent house. All that yelling seemed to have lifted some of the stress.

"Come on Logan let's go upstairs for a while." Honor grabbed my arm and led me out of the room and up into a bedroom.

I took a seat in a chair, while she sat on the edge of the bed. "How did this happen? I mean... I saw Rory at the doctor's and she told me it wasn't your baby."

"Apparently she found my lifestyle unfit for that of a father and decided to keep the baby a secret from me. I mean even when I thought it wasn't my baby, I offered her financial support and everything."

"When a girl thinks or finds out she's pregnant, so many things go through her mind it wouldn't make sense if she spoke them out loud. So when Rory found out she was, I'm sure she thought of all these different scenarios and picked the one that was best for the baby."

I rubbed a hand over my eyes. "I'm so confused Honor. I think I'm falling for this girl and I know I'm not ready for a kid, but I can't turn my back on them. If I took responsibility for one thing in my life I would want it to be this baby I made with Rory." Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled onto my cheeks. I couldn't hide them from Honor and I didn't feel like it. My mind and body were so drained. "How do I make her see that this is all I want? My 'youth' or whatever, isn't as important as her or our baby."

—**Sunday Afternoon, Rory's POV—**

I had my bag packed with everything I had brought to Stars Hollow. Mom had comforted me all day yesterday and I felt well refreshed to talk to Logan tomorrow after the Yale daily meeting. "Um Rory there is a man in a business suit here to talk to you."

I furrowed my brows together. "Okay I'll, uh, be there in a second hang on." I zipped the bag closed and brought it to the living room with me.

"Miss Gilmore I assume?" The man was carrying a rather large manilla envelope with him.

"Yes I'm Rory Gilmore. What can I help you with?" Mom walked away and I heard her mumble the word 'dirty' and giggle as she left.

"I have some papers that I was ordered to deliver to you from Mr. Huntzberger."

My mind raced to Logan as the man handed over the envelope. "Um thank you." He walked back to his black, unmarked, car and drove away.

I walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch, carefully opening the folder. Inside were papers neatly stapled into a booklet. On the front were words that made my heart race and I couldn't read any further. The feeling in my body faded as numbness took over. I could hardly breathe, let alone think.

"So what did the man have..." My mother stopped and looked at me. "Honey what's wrong?"

"These are papers petitioning for soul custody of the baby."

She sat next to me and ripped the papers from my hands and started to read aloud the note that was attached. "Rory you can sign away your parental rights or go to court for a nasty dispute. Your choice."

"Is he serious? I mean he can't really want to take the baby away from me could he?" Anxiety built up in my body.

"Maybe you should just go over and talk to him Ror. This could be a way to scare you into talking to him. His emotions are taking over his rationality or something." She hugged me close to her. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you or this baby. So we will get to the bottom of this."

I glanced at my watch. "We'd better get going. Grandma will kill us if we're late to dinner."

"It's her fault she has dinner on a Sunday. I don't care if they just got back from vacation, they could have waited until Friday."

"Well we're going to go and tell them I'm pregnant. There's no more avoiding that since they are back from Italy." I tried to desperately get my mind off the Logan subject.

—**Hartford—**

"You knock, I'm pretty sure I knocked that last time, so it's definitely your turn."

I shook my head. "You can't make me knock, I'm _pregnant! _Knocking will cause irreversible stress deformations and stuff or whatever. I'm not knocking!"

Suddenly the door opened and there was a maid standing on the other side."You might want to come in before Mrs. Gilmore hears you arguing outside."

We laughed and thanked her after handing her our coats. I still had on a light knit sweater that hung to hide my stomach.

"It's about time you two got here." My grandmother gave us both a once over. "Rory dear that sweater is too big on you and not fashionable at all. Lorelai, teach the girl something for once."

As we followed her into the sitting room, my mother whispered in my ear. "I've put some clues together to guess that tonight will **not **be a fun night."

We sat in our usual seats and waited for grandpa to join us. "Lorelai, Rory, what would you like to drink?"

"Martini and a club soda mom. It's what we have every other night."

"Well pardon me if I thought I would be polite and ensure your choices have not changed." She snipped at the both of us.

"Hello girls, how are you this evening?"

"Late, they were late Richard. As always, so I guess we can't blame them since they aren't really doing anything they haven't done before."

"Emily dear, please sit down and enjoy a drink."

Grandma sat in a chair while grandpa served our drinks. "I think I'll go check on the maid and dinner." Emily got up and left the room.

"I'm so sorry for her behavior, but we've just received the most horrible news. Apparently while we were away some rumors were stirred about involving you Rory."

My eyes widened at his words. "What kind of rumors did you hear about?"

"Some photos were sent to my office this morning, and they contained you and Logan Huntzberger."

"Yes, we're friends but I don't see the horrible part."

"They were doctored to make you look as if you were pregnant, and they had Logan's hand conveniently placed on your stomach."

At this moment Grandma entered the room. "Can you see why I'm so upset now? As if you would get pregnant, let alone flaunt in front of the whole world. Anyone who knew you would know you wouldn't make the same mistake as your mother." The last part was spat out.

"Oh shit." The words escaped my mouth before I could control them.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, watch your language!"

"I'm sorry grandma and grandpa but I should tell you now. I am pregnant and it is Logan's baby. But the fact is that he has petitioned for soul custody and I'm just four months along."

I got up and left, not just the room, but the house. Quickly after, my mother came out to find me and got into the jeep with me so we could leave. Tears spilled down my cheek as my happy charade faded into the emotional mess I was.

—**Meanwhile at the Huntzberger Mansion—**

I sat idly in the office, waiting. "The envelope was delivered."

I nodded and turned to face my computer, which showed a picture of Rory Gilmore and a few paragraphs of information I had put together. She won't be getting hold of our fortune with the baby, not after we win soul custody.

Sure I have yet to tell Logan of the custody documents I had sent off, but he will see it was for the best interest of the family. Yes, being Mitchum Huntzberger did have it's perks.

**To be continued...**

**AN: Thanks for reading once again and please REVIEW. I know, I know, weird chapter but I will repay with some great Rogan scenes in just a couple more chapters.** **So please tell me what you think.**


	15. Pregnancy Hormones

_Author: MeaganVallejoForever_

_Title: Ready for Anything_

_Chapter 15_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters._

—**Logan's POV—**

After I had talked to Honor last night, I had my thoughts straightened out a bit. Today I would go talk to Rory and figure a way to work this out. Even if we were young and in college, this baby deserved _both _parents from day one, and not just Rory's mom as a constant babysitter. I decided to drop by the YDN's meeting to see if Rory was there.

I peeked in through the window and spotted Rory gathering her things since the meeting was over. I waited outside the door with a milk chocolate in hand, hoping to get her attention. A minute or so had passed and I saw her exit and heading my way. "Rory!"

She turned and I saw that her blue eyes outlined with red and were puffy. "Get away from me Logan, I have _nothing _to say to you!" Her pace quickened as she walked away from me.

I couldn't think of one thing I did wrong and for some reason my mind drifted to my father. He knew she was pregnant, would he do something to upset her? I quickly got out my cell phone and dialed in Mitchum's office number.

"Mitchum Huntzberger's office, how may I help you?" His receptionist voice was polite, with a tint of boredom.

"Hi Rachel it's Logan, could you patch me through to my father please?"

"One moment Mr. Huntzberger."

"Hello son, is there a reason you are disrupting my work?" He was irritated and I didn't give a shit.

"What the hell did you do to Rory?" I could hear papers shuffling around and knew he could careless to discuss anything with me. "Answer me right now!"

"I may or may not have sent documents to her house yesterday concerning a petition for soul custody of the child she's carrying. Can't you see this is her way of gathering our fortune into her hands?"

"Why would she need our fortune when she's a Gilmore?"

"Did she not tell you about her other family Logan? She's also a Hayden. I've spoken to Strobe and Francine, you've met them numerous times at parties. They have informed me that they have had no contact with Rory. The Gilmore's are old money and it will run out. The Hayden heir has not been named so she can't count on that either; our money is a sure thing if she rings it out of us with child support and blackmail."

"Rory doesn't give a shit about money dad! Why the hell would you contact the Hayden's?"

"I wanted to see what their take was on this whole pregnancy thing. Unfortunately they feel as though they should support her since she is Christopher's daughter and they tore him and Lorelai apart years ago. They plan on giving her money, but naming her child heir to their fortune. Which is another reason it would be useful to get soul custody."

"You're nothing but an evil bastard!" I hung up the phone and left to find Rory. My first thought was that maybe she had classes, but if she was as upset as I thought she was, then I should check her dorm.

It was a quick walk thanks to my determination to reach her. I knocked heavily on the door and waited. Paris had answered the door. "What the Hell could you possibly want Huntzberger?"

I had a feeling Rory had spilt her feelings to Paris. "I was wondering if maybe Rory was here?" I was a bit out of breath while I was speaking.

"She doesn't want to speak to you right now. Why don't you just have your _lawyers _contact her about the documents you had sent over?" She spat out.

"Please Paris, those papers mean nothing and I just want to speak with her."

I glanced past Paris when I saw Rory step out of her room. "What do you mean the papers meant nothing?" Her voice was raw with emotion.

"Please let me come in and explain it all to you?" The begging was evident in my words and I didn't care. She simply nodded and motioned for me to follow her into the room.

I shut her bedroom door behind us and sat on the bed with her. "So what exactly is there to explain? The papers were very clear that you wanted soul custody and my only choices were to sign or deal with the courts."

"I didn't send those to you. When my father found out you were pregnant he thought you wanted our money. He went all the way to even contact your grandparents, the Haydens, and ask if you were their heir."

"Why would he want to know that?"

"If you were their heir then you wouldn't be that interested in money, but you're not the heir. In fact, they told my father they were hoping our baby could be the Hayden heir. And when my dad heard that, it was _even more _reason for him to convince me to get soul custody so we could add to our 'empire'."

She nodded her head as she took in all the information I was giving her. "So you had nothing to do with any of this?" I shook my head. Tears fell from her crystal eyes and her body shook with sobs. "I was s-so scared of l-losing the baby to you. You have n-no idea."

I wrapped my arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I would _never _take this baby from you Rory. I want to raise this baby together, without your mom doing it for us during college. I know it will be hard, but your mom did it at like 16, so why can't we at our age? Sure we're young, but I feel like this baby deserves a good family. I can help provide that since I know exactly what _**isn't **_a good family."

"Will your dad be bothering us anymore?" She sounded so helpless.

"Probably, but I can handle him. I've dealt with him my whole life and this won't be any different. I'm not giving up on you Ace."

"How could you not give up? All I've done is cause you trouble. I kept this pregnancy from you for four months, and then caused a rift in your family with it."

"My family has... never really been a _family. _So that's nothing to worry about. And my sister Honor explained that you're thoughts were all rational thoughts and you were doing what you considered to be the best for your baby. But now you know I can be here to help you and I want to be a part of the decision making."

She sat up and looked me in the eye. "I don't think we should start a relationship or anything right away."

"Why? I mean, we are already having a baby together and everything."

"Exactly, I don't want people thinking you're only with me because I'm pregnant."

I just shook my head. "People know I do _only _what I want to do. And you are the person I want to be with Ace."

She slowly nodded. "I guess we can try it for a while and see what it's like to be in a relationship together."

"I would love that." I tilted her chin up and made her look me in the eye. I watched as she closed her eyes and leaned towards me. I took this as the invitation I had been waiting for. I leaned in as well and softly kissed her. Soon after I felt her tongue slide across my lower lip. Immediately I allowed her to deepen the kiss.

I put my arm around her and carefully lowered her onto the bed. "Logan. Paris. Is in. The other. Room." She said between kisses.

"Please don't make us stop now." I kissed from her mouth, down to her jaw and then her neck. A spot under her ear made her moan and I took my time to slowly nip and suck at it. I heard her gasp and knew I had her.

She grabbed the hem of my shirt and yanked it off of me. I slid my hand down to her pants and undid them slowly, letting my fingertips linger on her milky skin. She kicked the jeans off once I had them unbuttoned and pulled her own shirt off. "Take your pants off." I did as she asked and threw them down on the floor.

We were completely naked in less than a minute. "Ok now wait here." I groaned as she pulled away from my embrace and slid out from beneath me. I turned to see what she was doing and noticed her locking the door.

"Gross! I heard you lock that door Gilmore!" Paris yelled from the living room.

She laid back on the bed next to me and I took the time to really take in the sight of her body completely naked. Her pregnant stomach looked amazing to me and I let a hand rest there for just a moment.

Again, she captured my lips and pulled me on top of her. I held myself up with one hand and let the other wander down her body. Slowly I slid a finger inside of her, letting myself become familiar with her wetness.

Her breaths quickened with the pace of my fingers. "Oh god Logan." Her fingers dug into the skin of my back. Her moans made me even harder and I couldn't resist her anymore.

"Do you want to go all the way?" She quickly nodded and I saw the honesty in her eyes, along with lust. I positioned myself at her entrance and pushed slowly inside of her.

She gasped as I imagine it would still hurt, considering it was probably the second time she's ever had sex. "If it's too painful I'll stop."

"No, please don't stop. I like this, it makes me feel really close and... connected to you." She let out a giggle.

"Thanks, making jokes about me having sex with you."

She laughed. "I'm sorry, I promise I'll stop." I nodded and kept going inside of her until I was all the way in.

My thrusts quickened and after a while she stopped wincing from pain and started moaning. The moaning turned into panting as she neared her orgasm. "Ooh god!" Her nails raked against my back as her muscles contracted with pleasure. Soon after I felt myself release inside of her. I heard her laugh a little and i cocked my head in confusion. "Sorry, it's just... that was _so _good. These pregnancy hormones always have me so horny. Oh my god that was embarassing to say." I just laughed and I laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her. This was the best part of tonight, just laying with _my _Rory in bed. "Thank you for giving me another chance after lying to you." I heard her whisper in my ear.

"Don't ever thank me for being with you, because you're all I need."

I knew this happiness couldn't last forever and eventually we would be dealing with our families about money and heirs to fortunes. But for now, this was my heaven, and I wasn't letting go.

**To be continued...**

**AN: Thanks again for reading, I know I always say that, but it's true. I love the reviews so please REVIEW more and let me know what you think about this chapter. Thanks :) **


	16. Have me the way i NEED you to have me

_Author: MeaganVallejoForever_

_Title: Ready for Anything_

_Chapter 16_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters._

AN: Apparently someone had a problem with the term "soul custody" and I wanted to say, gee sorry, I'm not a lawyer or anything and I'm only eighteen, so no, I didn't know the correct term. And if you're going to leave a review, then why not actually _**review **_the _**story **_and not just one mistake I made. But then again, ALL reviews are welcome so please enjoy the chapter :) And there's a picture of Rory's outfit for the dinner in my author profile. More pics to come when I mention them in the chapter.

—**Rory's POV—**

It was now Friday and I was supposed to bring Logan to dinner with me tonight. I wouldn't be surprised to see grandma planning a wedding for the two of us. I definitely wasn't ready for that. Getting pregnant wasn't the best moment of my life, nor the smartest, but getting married is something I have an actual say in and I'm not doing that.

"Rory, Logan is here!' Paris yelled from her craft table.

I struggled to zip up my dress, but it wasn't working. I let out an aggravated groan and left my room half zipped.

"I need your help Logan." I gave a sexy wink and walked back into my room.

He followed behind me and shut the door. "So what may I help you with Miss Gilmore?"

I turned around and laughed, facing the zipper to him. "I can't zip it. My stomach is stopping me."

I felt him give the zipper a slight tug and brought it all the way up until it was done. "You're lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend like me." I turned around with a big smile on my face and kissed him. "What was that for?"

"I can't kiss you whenever I want now?" He just laughed. "You called yourself my boyfriend for the first time."

"Well I figured it was about time we give ourselves that label. I've been wanting you for months and I couldn't wait to say I have my first _real _girlfriend. Now are we ready to go?"

I nodded as I looked myself over in the mirror. The shirt I wore was plain black and I had on a white skirt. "Be ready for my grandmother to want to plan a wedding or something."

—**Gilmore's Mansion—**

My mother had arrived before us and was casually sipping her coffee, while leaning against her jeep. "I thought you'd never get here! I was actually contemplating on leaving."

"We're not even that late." I said while glancing at my watch,

"I know, but it seems like it since I got here on time. Do you think mother will approve of my outfit? I heard we have special guests tonight." She twirled around so I could see her somewhat skimpy dress that she had topped with a light sweater.

"You know grandma told you it was a, and I quote, 'hussy dress' the last time you wore it."

She smiled a devilish smile. "I know, and that's exactly why I wore it."

All of a sudden the front door opened quickly and Grandma stood there, looking at us angrily. "What on earth are you doing just standing out here and chatting? People are in here waiting for all of you! And Lorelai, I thought I told you to _never _wear the hussy dress!" She motionted for us to follow and we all did so in fear.

I was horrified when I saw my two _other _grandparents sitting in the dining area. **"**I'm sure you girls remember the Haydens."

We nodded and took seats are the table since everyone was already there and the places were set. "Rory, we would like to congratulate you and Logan since we hear there is a child on the way."

"Oh well, um, thank you very much. We are actually very happy now."

"This is the reason we are here coincidentally."

_Coincidence my ass. _I thought to myself.** "**Oh really?"

"I guess I should just come out and say it." Strobe's voice was loud and clear. "We would like to name your child heir to the Hayden fortune. We thought naming you, but we know you have always somewhat despised society families, but we need an heir. The money could be contributed to any aspect-"

"Yes I'll allow it." I cut him off.

My mom and Logan looked at me with shocked appearances on their faces. "Rory are you sure?"

"Hush Lorelai!" Grandma hissed.

I nodded. "I am sure, I feel that I can raise my child not to be a regular snob with money, and in the end my child would choose the right decision as to what to use that money for." I gave Logan's hand a squeeze under the table. "But this gives nobody but me and Logan the right to dictate the life of this child or mine." I looked straight into grandma's eyes as I spoke the rest.

"Understood, how about a cheers to our new found heir?" We each held up our glasses and cheered, though i was leery of everything still.

"Now about the wedding..."

"Grandma no, I-"

"I won't stand to have _another _Gilmore give birth and be unwed. It isn't right!"

"Emily calm down! This girl is in college and has enough stress. Do you honestly want to ruin her life with a wedding at the age of eighteen?" Grandpa's voice boomed throughout the now silent dining area. Grandma sat quietly at the other end of the table.

"Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore." The maid said as she brought in the food.

—**After dinner—**

I sat in Logan's car in silence, both of us unsure what to say. "I warned you...?" I tried to make a joke and successfully, got a smile.

He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles lightly. "I'm not exactly ready to get married either Rory, so let's not be awkward over this okay? We both know now, that we aren't at that step yet in our relationship. And now all of your family knows that. My family doesn't want us married, so we don't need to worry about explaining that to them."

"They don't want us married? How do you know that?"

"Way back in the summer, when I first told my sister about you, my father overheard. He told me no Gilmore would be good enough for our family. Then my mother chimed in about me needing a trophy wife and she would have to meet you before she agreed to any marriage. They said all of this just because I mentioned you. Can you imagine the havoc that's taking place in that house now that I'm expecting a child with you?"

I could feel my heart pounding. It hurt that his family didn't accept me, even though Logan made it clear he wanted me no matter what they say or think. This baby would have only one set of grandparents that would care for it.

That was another thing to worry about now as well. I was now carrying an heir to a multi billion dollar fortune. I instinctively grabbed my stomach, as if it would protect my baby from the harm of society life in Hartford. After college would I become just some trophy wife since I had a baby to tie me down to one place? I couldn't travel now, but that's fine. My writing career might suffer if I had daycare, school, groceries, and house payments to make for my family. I never thought about this, and now here I was. Four months pregnant and just now realizing what a life change it would be for all of my future.

"Penny for your thoughts? You look like your about to pass out there Ace."

"I won't travel, or be a journalist or anything. I'm going to amount to nothing because I have to be there for my child. How will my dreams ever come true if my obligation is to another human being and their life comes before mine?"

"I'm here." He said it as if it would answer my question. But then I remembered that I'm no longer in this alone. Logan would be there to help with bills, daycare, schooling, and groceries, and payments on a house, or anything. I wasn't alone. "I'm not leaving you Rory. Ever. And whether I stay for you or the baby, you will always have me to depend on. I hope you'll have me the way I want you to. I want you to have me as your boyfriend, the father of your child, your best friend, and your confidant. I know this thing with us is new, but my feelings run deep."

"Thank you, it means a lot to have you here." And then I felt it. A slow trickle down my legs. I looked down to see red staining my white skirt. "Logan! Oh god what is it? What's happening to my baby?" The blood soaked through the material fast and Logan reversed out of the drive way and sped off to a hospital.

**To be continued...**

**AN: Thanks for reading, and I know a trauma with a pregnancy is so cliche, but don't worry! I have my plans all laid out!** **Sorry the chapter was short. Please REVIEW and I'll be updating as soon as I can. **


	17. The Gilmore Appetite

_Author: MeaganvallejoForever_

_Title: Ready for Anything_

_Chapter 17_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters._

—**Logan's POV—**

I had been in the waiting room for over an hour now. They took Rory in as soon as they heard the names Huntzberger and Gilmore. I glanced over to the seats across from me to see Lorelai, Chris, Emily, Richard, and Luke fidgeting nervously. I sat next to Lorelai and placed a hand on hers. "She's going to pull through, I've only known her a while, but she's a fighter."

"You noticed that too, huh?" She gave a weak smile. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing alright." _That's a lie._

"Oh come on, you have the love of your life and your child in danger right now."

"Who said anything about love?"

"You can't fool a mother Logan. Rory figured this out when she tried to hide the pregnancy from me the day she suspected it."

"You Gilmore's just grab us guys by the heart and don't let go. Ever since the first day I met her, my life has changed dramatically. I'll admit that I wasn't one for monogamous relationships. But after Rory, I didn't even want to think about another girl. I think it was her eyes, and her smile. They just were so... honest. And she didn't have a snobby attitude like the regular society brat. Rory is her own girl in a world the revolves around you and coffee."

She gave me a smile and it reminded me so much of my Ace. "Her world now revolves around you too Logan. And that baby you two made together."

A doctor approached us with a chart in hand. "May I speak to the parents of Miss Gilmore please?"

I noticed Chris and Luke both stood up; Chris was irritated at the fact Luke insisted on joining Lorelai. "I want Logan to hear this too, it's his baby." She motioned for me to follow them and I did so.

When we were in an office the doctor told us to have a seat. "We did a surgical procedure on Rory that stitched the cervix closed. This will prevent a premature labor, that up until now might have happened. Her odds of going into labor before the sixth month were not in her favor. But now, we are hoping this stitch will hold, as it usually does, and prevent that."

"So she and the baby are going to be okay right?"

He nodded. "She will need bed rest for the next week and absolutely _no _stress. She will need a calm environment. Her release papers should be ready for signing tomorrow afternoon. Nobody is permitted in her room this evening though."

The doctor walked us back out to the waiting room, where we told Richard and Emily the news. Chris walked with me, Lorelai and Luke to the parking lot. "I didn't even know my own daughter was pregnant." His voice dripped with anger.

"She left it up to me, but every time I called, you wouldn't answer, so after the first ten calls I gave up. Maybe if you cared enough about the people you left behind, then we would act like your _family_ and not treat you like a stranger Christopher."

"And you." He pointed a finger at me. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Logan Huntzberger, and as you know now, the father of the baby she's carrying."

"Why didn't she call me or anything, how could you keep me so alienated from her!"

Lorelai looked astonished at his words. I hadn't heard much about Chris from Rory, just that he was almost never around. He balled up his fist and took a swing at Luke, but Luke caught his fist and pushed him back. "Get the hell away before you cause more damage to these girls!'

"It's all your fault! You took Lorelai away from me!"

"You were gone long before I met her, and it's not hard to take something you left behind so long ago." Chris just shook his head and stormed off, leaving us in awe.

"I hate to interrupt this family moment here, but I was wondering if you could help me move Rory's things into my apartment? I would be able to keep an eye on her for the next couple weeks and it's still close to the school."

"Yeah I can meet you at Rory's dorm tomorrow morning around nine. Thanks for looking out for my baby Logan."

"It's all my pleasure Lorelai, your daughter's an amazing person."

—**The next afternoon—**

I unpacked the rest of Rory's clothes into an empty dresser and Lorelai sat down one last box in the floor. "This is a really nice apartment. Yale's campus looks amazing." She looked out my window as she spoke.

"Thanks, my father pays the rent, so it's nice to not have that worry right now." I checked the time. "Should we go to the hospital now? I'm anxious to see Rory and how she is doing."

When we arrived to the hospital, a nurse showed us to Rory's room. "She's been sleeping all morning, it's been worrying me."

"Oh that's nothing new, believe me, I'm her mother." Lorelai just smiled over at her sleeping daughter. "I'd feel bad for waking her up." She walked over to the bed and gently tapped on her arm. "Hey kiddo, it's your mom."

Rory's eyes fluttered open and I couldn't help the smile that played on my lips as I stared into the pools of crystal blue. "Have the doctor's told you anything yet?" I asked, curious if she knew anything new.

"They haven't talked to me at all, every time they came in I was barely awake and they told me to just rest and that they would explain everything later." She searched our faces for answers. "How's our baby Logan?" Tears pooled in her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded slowly and walked over to sit on a chair by her bedside. "The doctors did a simple procedure to stitch your cervix and that will prevent this from happening again. So you and the baby are fine." I picked up her hand and kissed it lightly, taking in the scent of her. "You're going to be living with me at my apartment for a while, because you need someone to keep an eye on you."

She just smiled at me and then looked at her mom. "I woke up for a few minutes earlier and dad was here. Did you ever tell him I was pregnant?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Every time I called he wouldn't answer. He was a bit upset at me last night, but everything is fine now. Did he talk to you?"

"No... he just stood in the doorway and dropped some flowers off. I didn't bother saying anything so he probably figured I was asleep still."

A nurse came in with some papers for us to sign so Rory could be released. After many signatures and what not, Rory was able to get into her own clothes that Lorelai had brought and was wheeled out to my car. As she stood up she gave her mom a hug. "I'll call you once I'm settled into the apartment and everything, okay?"

"Alright sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too mom."

"And you take care of her and pamper her." Lorelai came over and gave me a hug, which was odd, but mostly because my own mother has rarely ever hugged me.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything but that."

—**The Apartment Rory's POV—**

"You don't need to carry me because I _can _walk Logan." He had me in both arms, while the doorman followed us up in the elevator and opened the apartment door for us.

"Thank you very much for your help John." Logan thanked the doorman and hurried inside the apartment with me still in his arms. "Where shall I put you down?"

The couch looked very comfy. "How about the couch please?" He sat me down and I sat up against the soft cushions. "Mm, so much better than that stupid hospital bed." I heard a knock at the door. "Are you expecting some company?"

"Not that I remember." I watched as he headed over to the door and opened it. "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?"

I tensed up when I heard who was there. "Logan we have come to talk to you about your current... situation."

"If by situation, you mean my child and girlfriend, then no, we have nothing to talk about. I have company over, so please excuse me."

I gave a small wave when I saw the woman peek her head through the door to look at me. I doubt she was trying to be quiet about what she was saying, because I heard every word. "She looks terribly skinny for a pregnant girl, are you sure she's not faking it?"

"Mother-"

"And she's pale, what does she do starve herself?"

"Leave now!" I heard the door slam and acted as if I hadn't heard anything. "Hey sorry about that, I know you're supposed to be in a calm environment." He sat next to me and put an arm round my shoulder.

"Oh my gosh feel this!" I quickly grabbed his hand and placed it over my abdomen. "Can you feel it?"

A smile spread over his face. "How long have you been feeling it kick?"

"Well I could feel it inside of me for like a few weeks, but this is the first time I felt it from the outside of my stomach."

—**Logan's POV—**

Feeling the baby kick was so...weird. I can't believe that's how I'm going to describe it, but that's all I can think of. And it made everything so much more real. "You sit here, and I'm going to go call your mom and let her know you're all settled in okay?" She nodded and I got up from my place on the couch.

I used Rory's cell phone to get Lorelai's number. "Hello?"

"Hey Lorelai, it's Logan. I just wanted to let you know that Rory is settled in and resting on the couch."

"Oh okay. I have some news, it's kinda bad and kinda good."

I braced myself, _ready for anything_ to come out of her mouth. "Okay so what is it?"

"My mother wants to throw Rory a baby shower once she knows what the gender of the baby is. The good part of this is that, you and Rory can get a lot of the things you'll need for the baby. The bad part is that it's my _mother _who's throwing the party."

"Well we can handle Emily and whatever games she plays, but Rory deserves a nice baby shower. And if things don't work out there, then can't we give her a better one in Stars Hollow where she'll be more comfortable?"

"That's a good thought. Well I thought I'd give you the heads up. You can let Rory know about my mom's party, but don't tell her about the Stars Hollow idea just yet."

We said goodbye and hung up. I glanced outside my bedroom door and saw Rory still peacefully sitting on the couch. It was obvious to Lorelai how much I loved Rory, but I wasn't ready to tell her that until I knew she had the same feelings for me.

"I'm getting hungry Logan." I heard her voice flow into my room so I exited into the living room, where she waited.

"What would you like to eat?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I could order something or cook."

"I want some pizza and lots of chocolate milk."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "What kind of appetite are you giving our child, huh?"

She just smiled, that amazing smile of hers. "The Gilmore appetite."

**To be continued...**

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews and for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter so please REVIEW and let me know! Thanks.**


	18. A party with a Sash

_Author: MeaganVallejoForever_

_Title: Ready for Anything_

_Chapter 18_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters._

_**AN: Picture of Rory's dress in my author's profile.**_

---**Rory's POV 3 months later---**

**Rory Seven months along**

"I don't know why you wanted to do this. I wanted to know the sex of the baby from the start."

Logan came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my huge stomach. "I thought it would be so romantic to make it a surprise and have all of this ready at the baby shower."

I turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Everyone knows the gender, but me." I pouted my lips and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't give me that look Ace. There will be so much anticipation built up this way, that you'll love it when you find out from me and your mother at the party."

"Fine, whatever. Do I look okay?" I smoothed my hands over the dress I was wearing. The fabric was smooth and black, and was tight around my breast, and just fell over my stomach.

"You look amazing. Now let's go."

"But your parents are going to be there and the Haydens. It will be a nightmare, because nobody likes an unwed pregnant society girl."

"I love you, your mom loves you, and Luke loves you. And we will all be there for you. It will be over at seven, I promise."

"That's still two hours of hell." He put his hand at the small of my back and guided me out the door.

---**Gilmore's Mansion---**

My mom and Luke were already inside and the place was packed with people. The table that held my gifts was overflowing. All the colors were green and yellow so the surprise wouldn't be given away too soon. I wish Logan had just let me find out at the ultrasound instead of taking the doctor aside and finding out.

"I'll be right back." I watched as Logan disappeared upstairs with my mother. At that moment grandma came up to me with a sash that read, 'Mother to be' and it had pink lace around the edges. "Shit." I cursed silently to myself.

"Rory this was made for you." She put it over my head before I could protest.

I fingered the fabric carefully. "Oh, well… thank you grandma."

She turned to the sitting room. "Now everyone please gather round over here by the staircase." Within a few minutes, we were surrounded by all of the guests. "Rory, may we present you with a gesture planned by Logan and your mother."

I heard a door shut and my mother stood beside Logan as they came down the stairs. Slowly they unfolded a banner that had letters scrolled across it. The lettering was green with a hint of pink outlining. A smile spread across my face and tears streamed down from my eyes. "Baby girl Gilmore" was unveiled as they finished unfolding the banner.

When Logan and my mom reached the bottom of the stairs I was so emotional. "Wasn't that a nice way to find out Ace?"

I nodded my head and hugged both of them. A maid came and took the banner, and placed it in a bag for me to keep. Then we all headed into the main room to unwrap the gifts.

---**After the presents---**

I was surprised that Shira and Mitchum bothered to bring a gift, but they probably only did so they wouldn't look stingy. They had bought me a few clothing items that would fit the baby at around three months and a baby bath.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a man approaching me. When I looked, Mitchum was standing next to me. "May I have a word with you Miss Gilmore?"

I looked around, hoping Logan would see me in need of help. "Uh, sure." He held out a hand to help me up from the chain I had been sitting in.

We walked over to the patio outside for privacy. "So I wanted to apologize for my inappropriate behavior by sending those documents. I was quite surprised when Logan had announced your pregnancy and immediately fell into survival mode. I thought of the fortunes I had worked so hard for and wasn't sure of who you were. That, however, is no excuse. Please do forgive me. I want you to know that the presents we bought are not the extent of our generosity. If Logan and you allow it I would love to buy you two a proper place to raise this child."

"I understand that people make mistakes and for that you are forgiven. But… what about your wife; She doesn't seem to like me very much." My nerves had calmed since I heard his apology.

He waved his hand out. "Don't worry about Shira, she will need to deal with the fact that Logan does not need some trophy wife that sits around the home all day. I've followed your journalism interests and think you have potential. I understand that you want a career for yourself and that is wonderful. Too many women want to fall into the role of the housewife when the opportunity presents itself." He adjusted his tie and looked around nervously. It seemed as though he was getting emotional. "I believe you are a fine match for my son and he has shown incredible maturity."

"Thank you so much Mr. Huntzberger. All of what you said has made me so happy, but I think we should join the party again."

"Of course." He opened the door for me and I walked inside to see Logan looking at me curiously.

Mitchum fond his way through the party and left me with Logan. "What was that all about?"

"He apologized to me and offered to buy us a house I think."

We both shrugged our shoulders and knew we would discuss it later. "Alright hun, let's get going home. I'm feeling tired and its five past seven." I nodded as my mom and I waved goodbye to people.

---**Stars Hollow---**

My mom drove the jeep ahead of Logan and me. We had all the presents we could fit in both cars and grandma would send the rest later. I noticed mom heading towards the town square, instead of our house. "Where is she going?" I asked Logan who was driving.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe to get coffee from Luke's. I'm going to follow and maybe we can get some pie." I just nodded, not really caring.

As we neared the gazebo, I noticed pink lights strewn all over the place and another sign saying 'Baby Girl Gilmore'. I looked at Logan who was smiling. We parked the car at Luke's behind my mom's jeep.

When we got out, she came up to me with a huge smile. "So we decided that a baby shower here at the town would be a lot more fun that grandmas."

I hugged her as I saw all the townspeople gathering with presents and Luke had some food on tables along with food Sookie had made. I walked onto the grass area and everyone shouted 'Congratulations'.

The food was amazing and Luke even made a pitcher of chocolate milk for me. "I know I haven't said much about the pregnancy since I found out, but I'm really proud that you've decided on raising _her _yourself and all the maturity you've shown. You're like a daughter to me and I couldn't ask for a better one." I gave Luke a hug and he handed me a box wrapped in pink paper.

"Luke you didn't have to get me anything."

"Just open it up. I'm sure you and your mother will appreciate it."

I sat down on a bench and unwrapped it carefully. Inside was a bib that said 'Don't talk unless there's coffee in that bottle' and an outfit with steaming cups all over it in a beige coloring. The last item was a little teddy bear that had been personalized to say 'I love grandpa Luke'. Tears sprung to my eyes as I put the items back into the box. "This means so much to me Luke. We invited Chris to the baby shower at my grandma's but he didn't even show and you bring me these heartfelt gifts. You're an amazing dad." I hugged him; I had used my dad's name since I didn't feel right calling him dad, when Luke had been that and more to me.

Mom came up to us, along with Logan. "So what did Luke get you?" I held up the gifts for her to see and I could see the tears forming in her eyes as well. "Luke that was so sweet." She gave him a hug as well and noticed there was definitely chemistry between the two.

"I'm really tired mom, can't we just go home now?" I could feel my back aching and my feet were swollen.

"Just have Logan take you home so I can clean up around here."

As Logan and me walked away I noticed my mom and Luke talking, and her smile was bright. They needed to admit their feelings already.

I was so happy when we opened the door to the house and I got to lie down on my bed while Logan unpacked the presents from the car. I would've helped, but my body was already yelling at me for being on my feet all day long.

About half an hour later I heard Logan enter the room. "I just got off the phone with my mother."

That definitely got my attention and so I sat up on the bed. "Oh really, what did she have to say?"

He let out a sigh and sat beside me. "Well she confirmed that my father was serious about buying us a place, or renting some apartment where we choose. But then she went on to express her… complaints on my choice of staying with you."

My eyes widened. "She would really expect you to leave me."

"Well you have a career in mind and actually think about things besides the DAR, functions, and the next most expensive pairs of jeans. She's intimidated I think." He rubbed a hand over my stomach. "I don't care though."

"What do you think about your father buying us a place to live?"

"I think it would definitely help and we shouldn't turn it down just because of my disputes with him."

I nodded slowly as I thought for a moment. "It would be in our best interest if we took him up on the offer." Logan agreed. "But I would want it to be in New Haven or Hartford. Somewhere close to home and Yale. Maybe not too close to my grandparents though… I would never be able to get rid of my grandmother if we were too close."

He laughed and I stopped rambling. "We can decide all of this in the morning. Can we just get some sleep, because I am exhausted? As I'm sure you are too." I nodded and got dressed into some comfortable sleep clothes.

I snuggled into Logan's chest as his arm wrapped around me. The baby, or should I say my daughter, was kicking and I knew it would be a while before I actually fell asleep.

To be continued… 

**AN: Sorry this update took a little bit longer. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter though and please REVIEW and let me know what you think please!**


	19. House shopping

_Author: MeaganVallejoForever_

_Title: Ready for Anything_

_Chapter 19_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters._

AN: There's a new picture for the story in my author's profile.

---**One week later---**

It was time to sign up for the next semester but I opted to take this one off. I had a meeting with a board of people in which I explained my situation and need of time off from Yale. When I threw in the names Gilmore and Huntzberger, I was granted this spring and possibly next fall semester off.

I sat in the living room of Logan's apartment, which I had been living in since my stay at the hospital a few months back. "Hey Ror, my dad called again and wanted to know when we could go out with the Real Estate Agent."

I thought for a moment and flipped through my daily planner. "I guess we could go today if he wants to get it done with." Logan nodded and continued to speak to his dad on the phone.

"We need to go over and meet him at one house he has already selected for us to look at."

The drive wasn't that long, which was good since I didn't want to be to far from Yale. We stopped in front of a house that was at least two stories… _at least._ A man was standing in the front yard in a nice black business suit.

"Good afternoon Miss Gilmore, this is the first house I picked out for you two. Let me show you around for a few."

We followed him inside and the first area we stopped in was the main entrance. The floor was wooden squares that led off into three directions. The first direction lay straight ahead where a grand staircase headed upstairs; the next direction was to the left where a sitting room was. He let us look in briefly at the sitting room, and then took us to the main entrance and this time we went off to the right. Around the corner was the dining room; there were two double doors in the back that led to the kitchen. In the far left corner of the kitchen was a stained glass door that led to the back yard. There was also a backdoor in the sitting room.

When he led us upstairs we noticed a bedroom immediately to the left once you reached the top of the stairs. This was the master bedroom. Inside were a luxurious space and a balcony. Looking over the balcony we saw about two acres of land, and that was our backyard. Our bathroom had a shower and a bathtub, along with a toilet and two sinks. This was all I needed to see. "How many other bedrooms are there?"

"There are three more bedrooms on this floor. There's another floor that holds what we call, a guest bedroom since it has it's own bathroom and balcony. While the three other rooms are standard bedrooms."

I looked at Logan and knew this was it. This was the house I needed and wanted. "You want it Ror?"

I nodded my head vigorously and hugged Logan. "I love this house. It's so perfect!"

"I'll tell Mr. Huntzberger of your decision then. Thank you for letting me show you this house."

We took a few pictures of the house to show my mom our choice, and then we headed on our way to Stars Hollow. The drive was pretty quiet, but I was stoked inside. I would own a house with Logan Huntzberger, the father of my child.

We pulled into the driveway to see Luke's truck parked by mom's jeep. "Why is Luke here?"

I shrugged my shoulders as we walked into the house. "Probably fixing something. He's like our personal handy…" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as I took in the scene before me. "…Man." Mom was lying under Luke on the couch with her shirt off and his pants were undone. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize… oh my god." I turned around and headed to the kitchen with Logan.

I couldn't help but laugh when we were in the kitchen. "I always thought they liked each other, but ugh… I sit on that couch!"

Logan laughed and I hit him playfully on the arm. "Come on Ace, they're adults."

"With rooms! They didn't have to do _that _in the middle of the house."

I turned my head to the entranceway of the kitchen when I saw my mom and Luke entering with their clothes straightened out. "Rory… I had no idea you would be dropping by today."

"That was evident when I walked through the door to find you two half naked." To let her know I wasn't mad, I smiled and let out a laugh.

"Well next time I will lock the door."

"Here's a better idea, why don't you go to your _room._" We both laughed while Logan and Luke looked very uncomfortable.

"I think I'm going to head back to the diner and let Caesar have a break. If you're coming by later, I'll be sure to pick up some more chocolate syrup Rory." He never looked up at me, just down at the floor while he spoke and I knew he was embarrassed.

"Yeah we will probably be stopping by, thanks." He left the house, and the rest of us sat around the kitchen table. "So we found a house we like and I know you said not to pick the first one, but mom it was so perfect." I pulled the pictures out of my purse and showed her a few of them in my digital camera. "There are a total of five bedrooms, one being a master, and two acre backyard with a wonderful kitchen, dining room, and sitting area."

She looked through the pictures on my camera. "Regular society starter house." Her tone was flat and unenthused.

"Mom, it's not like that. This is the house I want for my life… not just a starter house. It's amazing; this house is a place for a family, my family."

I watched her expression change from bland to happy. "Then I'm happy you found this house. When do you get to move in?"

"The realtor said he'd call us when it's available to move stuff in and what not. Logan will be working on a small newspaper in New Haven close to Yale and the house." She just nodded and stared into the pictures.

"I'm so glad you have so much while you're pregnant. People might look at this like you're following my footsteps, but I know that you're not. You are just starting your family, with him." She pointed to Logan. "And you two care about each other very much."

Logan squeezed my hand lovingly. "I'm glad you approve mom."

"When the house ready I want to come over and help decorate if that's alright." I nodded. "How about we go over to Luke's now?"

"I don't know if I can look at him and not bust out laughing."

"And I don't know if I can ever forgive you for interrupting my sex time with Luke." I shuddered at the words sex time and Luke in the same sentence.

Luke's was almost deserted, given Miss Patty and Babette having their usual lunch together. "Oh my Rory, you handle pregnancy very well!" Patty announced from across the diner.

"Um, thank you." I looked at my mom who just smiled and we sat at our usual table.

"I would love to stay, but I need to get back to New Haven for a meeting. Would you be able to go back with your mom?" I nodded as Logan kissed me on the cheek and headed out of the diner.

"Do you think he really has a meeting?" My mom questioned.

I looked out the window and watched him get into our car. "I don't know, he hasn't mentioned a meeting all week. But he wouldn't be doing anything that would make me not trust him… right?"

---**Logan's POV---**

I pulled into the parking lot and parked the car close to the building. My palms were sweating from nerves, but I tried to steady myself. I walked through the doors and glanced around the place. "Hello sir, how may we help you?"

"I would like to make a purchase today. I need to buy an engagement ring." The lady led me through the store and showed me various rings.

After half an hour I finally picked one out and bought it right then. The only problem I would have now I hiding it from Rory in the apartment. I hadn't asked Lorelai permission to marry Rory, so I couldn't ask her to hide the box without her wanting to look inside.

I left the building and headed back to the apartment. When I got off the elevator and walked to the door, I noticed it was unlocked. Quickly I stuffed the box into my pocket and entered the apartment. "Hello? Rory are you home?"

"I'm in the bedroom Logan." I walked over to see her sitting up on the edge of our bed. "We need to talk."

I took a seat and prepared myself to listen. "What's up?"

"I know you didn't go to a meeting today Logan. I called the newspaper and the machine picked up and said you guys' were closed. So where were you?"

I felt nervous, and betrayed that she would think I would ever cheat on her. "I was out running some errands that I thought weren't any of your business."

She folded her arms over her chest. I knew she was perturbed at me. "So that's it? I'm having your child and you think there are things I don't deserve to know! Whatever, Logan." She got up and started to leave.

"Please don't go Rory. Can't you just drop the whole thing and let it be?"

"No Logan! Obviously you don't care about my feelings or the fact that we're in a committed relationship!"

"_I _don't care! How could you say I don't care? I went out and bought an engagement ring! Are you happy now that you know? I'm in love with you and I wanted to ask you to marry me!" I just stood there, waiting for her response. But all I got was the sight of her walking away and slamming the door behind her.

To be continued… 

**AN: Thanks for reading and please REVIEW to let me know what you think. **


	20. normal day, minus the whole labor thing

_Author: MeaganVallejoForever_

_Title: Ready for Anything_

_Chapter 20_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters._

---**Rory's POV---**

"Mom are you here?" I had just walked into my mom's house, and I had no idea why I even left Logan's apartment and mine in the first place.

"Um, yeah babe, I'm in my room." I trudged up the stairs and walked into her room. "What's up, why aren't you with Logan?" She patted the spot next to her on her bed.

"He basically asked me to marry him." She looked shocked and then confused. "I know you're about to ask why I'm here and not over there talking to him or something, and I don't know the answer to that."

"Well why don't you start from the beginning."

"I waited for him to come home when I got to the apartment. So when he walked in, I told him I knew he wasn't in a meeting and told him he didn't care enough about us to tell me where he had been. So he ranted a bit about how he did care and I was wrong in assuming that. I kept pushing and pushing for him to tell me where he was and so finally he told me. Logan said he had been out buying an engagement ring and he was going to propose." I felt emotional while saying all of this; I was mostly sad and angry. My anger was towards myself, because I shouldn't have walked out.

"Wow… So did you talk to him after he said that?" I shook me head in response. "You just left?" She seemed to be in shock and I don't blame her.

"I shouldn't have left. I was just so surprised mom. I'm scared of being committed to him. I know having his baby is a big commitment, but it wasn't one I could run away from… but this. After Jess I didn't want to be in a relationship, and then he goes and asks the big question! How could I not feel confused and all weird?"

Mom sat there; nodding her head and taking it all in. "I think you should go back and talk to him. Do you want to marry him?"

I sat there, thinking of the question she had just asked. "Well when I picture myself in the future with the baby… I picture him always there and I like it. I haven't even said I love you to this man and I can picture him with me and our child years from now."

"Do you love Logan…?"

I nodded my head and tears sprang to my eyes. "I do love him and I want to marry him mom. God, why did I run out on him. I'm so stupid and I love him and what if he's not there when I get back?" All these things were now running through my head.

"Hey calm down and go to him." I looked at her. "Go Rory, and tell him all of these things, okay?" I nodded my head and hugged her.

I knew exactly what I had to do.

---**Logan's POV---**

I waited in the apartment. I knew she had to come back eventually since all of her things were here. Where else could a seven-month pregnant girl go? Figuring she was most likely in Stars Hollow, she could possibly be there all night. But I wasn't leaving in case she came back early.

I heard the lock on the door click open and I snapped my head up. I watched intently, as I waited to see who was there. The door opened and Rory appeared on the other side. "Hey." Her voice was barely audible, but I heard her.

"Hey." My heart leaped up into my throat in anticipation and nerves. I loved her so much and the talk we were going to have would most likely be intense. "I'm glad you came back." I could feel my face burning and the tears welling up in my eyes. It was amazing how this girl could break my defense.

"I'm so sorry that I ran out on you like that, I was just so shocked and scared." She broke down and came over to the couch to be next to me. I put my arms around her and let her cry on my shoulder.

"It's fine babe. Now will you tell me what scared you so much?"

She looked up with clouded blue crystal eyes and a pout on her face. "It scared me for such commitment, because my last serious boyfriend left me a few days before my high school graduation and didn't even say goodbye."

"I would _never _leave you Rory."

"I love you Logan… will you marry me?"

My heart stopped. _Did she just propose to me? _"Of course I will… but you totally stole my idea!"

She smiled her bright smile. "Sorry, I knew you wanted to ask me but I just had to say it myself."

"You don't even know what you do to me Ace. Now, I will be right back." I got up and left to my room and pulled the light blue box out of my drawer. When I came back I found Rory sitting right where I left her so I kneeled in front of her by the couch. I pulled the box open and showed the ring to her. "Rory Gilmore, I know you've already asked, but will you take this ring to show the world how much I want_ you _to be my wife?"

Rory put her left hand out for me to slide the ring on her finger, which was still slim even though she was pregnant. The ring fit perfectly and I loved that she was now my fiancée. "I love you so much Logan."

"I love you too Rory."

---**Labor time! One month later---**

"Mom it's too early, I'm only eight months along!" I listened as Rory panicked and cried to her mother. We were waiting in a room at the New Haven hospital.

"Rory you just need to calm down; pretend like this is just another normal day, minus the labor."

I watched as she gripped the sheets on the side of her bed. I sat quietly by her bed and rubbed a soothing hand down her arm. A doctor walked into the room with a nurse by her side. "Hello Rory, my name is Dr. Williams, and I will be helping deliver your baby today. Now I'm just going to see how dilated you are so this could be a bit uncomfortable."

Dr. Williams reached her hand under the blanket and had a studious expression on her face. "It feels as though you are dilated about nine centimeters, so we are going to prepare you now and you'll start pushing in no time." And then the doctor left the room.

"Oh joy. She said that so happily." Rory said snidely.

She looked at me and I could see the pain etched in her face. "I'm so sorry you're in all of this pain."

She let a finger lay on the necklace around my neck that held her engagement ring on it. "It's all worth it. Our daughter will be with us in just a while."

"Okay Miss Gilmore, let's start pushing." Rory rolled her eyes as the doctor's voice rang through the room.

When they had everything set up Rory bore down and pushed with all she had. They said she was doing a good job, but it would definitely take a while. All I could do was hold her hand as she bore through the pain. I felt horrible that she had to go through this. It was almost a half hour later before the baby started crowning. "Just a few more pushes and your baby will be here."

Rory grabbed behind her thighs and got ready to push again. I watched as the nurses rushed around the room and grabbed towels and random objects. "Ok the head is out; one more push Rory!"

And then she was here; they held my daughter up and gave me the scissors to cut her umbilical cord. I snipped it where they told me and it was like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I didn't even know how worried I was about her and Rory being okay, until everything was done with. I looked down at Rory who was smiling at our daughter who was now placed on her chest. "Isn't she beautiful Rory?" Lorelai asked as she cooed down at the baby.

"Okay, we need to get her cleaned up a bit." The nurse took the baby to a warmer on the other side of the room.

"Don't worry sweets, she'll be a lot cuter when she doesn't look like mucus." We all gave a small laugh.

"My baby is cute even with the mucus look she's sporting right now." I gave her hand a small squeeze. "I can't believe I just gave birth to another human being."

"And now you can torture her with this story on her birthday, every year like I did to you." I looked at Lorelai with confusion and waited for her to explain. "Every year I stay up with Rory and tell her the story of her birth and the endless amount of hours I spent in labor. Just so she can realize I am the _best _mom ever."

"Everything is normal, except your daughter is a little underweight. Hopefully she will catch on to the whole breast feeding pretty fast and gain some ounces so we can release both of you tomorrow." Dr. Williams explained. "We will be waiting for the after birth to come out and then you'll be moved to a private room in the maternity ward."

---**Rory's POV---**

A couple hours later, when we were in a private room, a nurse came in with paperwork and such. "So we will need you to sign this birth certificate with a name and I need signatures from the parents."

I looked up at Logan who had a worried look on his face. "We haven't even discussed names Rory… I can't believe that never crossed my mind. I've been so caught up in school and work and the house."

"It's fine… I had a name I wanted to suggest to you. I want her name to be Lorelai Grace Gilmore-Huntzberger. And we could call her Ellie Grace." _**(AN: name credited to xcapitalbarbie90)**_

He smiled at me and nodded. "That's a beautiful name. I never even thought of the fact we could include my last name." Logan looked so genuinely happy and everything was great.

After we signed the papers, a nurse brought Ellie to my room in a baby warmer. "The warmer is just a precaution since she was a bit underweight. You can pick her up whenever you feel like it."

Everyone left and it was just _my _family now. I watched as Logan carefully picked up the baby girl and rocked her back and forth in his arms. He was so natural at this, and it surprised me since he didn't have good parents to teach him how to nurture. "She's so amazing Ror."

I lifted my arms up and he placed our daughter in my embrace. "I love her so much already."

"I know what you mean."

There was a light knock on the door and then my mom and Luke came inside, followed by my grandparents. "So what did you name my beautiful granddaughter?"

"Lorelai Grace Gilmore-Huntzberger."

"Another Lorelai? Aren't you girls a little more creative than that, honestly?" My grandma complained from the corner of the room.

"Hush up Emily and enjoy the fast that Rory hasn't already kicked us _both _out of here. Rory and Logan, congratulations on this wonderful event. I'm proud of you Rory."

"We've decided that we will call her Ellie, or Ellie Grace sometimes." I looked back down at my daughter who had wisps of her father's blonde hair and clear blue eyes like mine. It was perfection; there was no other way to explain this moment.

---**Two days later---**

Finally, we pulled up in front of my mom's house where we would be staying for a few days. Luke and Logan would be going to the house we had just bought and putting in the finishing touches of furniture and what not. I got out of the car, and felt only a little sore. I reached and took Ellie out of her car seat. Mom was staying at Luke's, while me and Logan took over her room with the baby.

It was nice to be here and have her help, but I wanted my own home and couldn't wait to move in.

To be continued… 

**AN: Thanks for reading and there will be about 2-3 more chapters before I end the story completely. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. And a special thanks to reader xcapitalbarbie90 for suggesting the name I decided to use.**


	21. because i love you just as much

_Author: MeaganVallejoForever_

_Title: Ready for Anything_

_Chapter 21_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the characters._

_AN:I will be skipping some time in the chapter, to update all of the lives my story has followed. I know I said I would have at least two more chapters, but my work schedule just got crazy with Thanksgiving coming up so this will be the end. I'm sorry, but I figured I should just do one more good chapter and leave it as that. I wanted to give you readers an ending before I couldn't write anymore so… here it is. Enjoy! __**Picture sin the profile of the dress and what not.**_

---**Two weeks later---**

All of the touch ups in the house took about a week and so this was our first week actually living in it.

Ellie had been sleeping pretty well at night, so I wasn't as tired as I thought I might be. "I need to go to work today Rory."

I gave Logan a pout and folded my arms over my chest. "It's only been two weeks since she was born though, I'm not ready to handle it all without you."

He came over and wrapped his arms around me. "You're going to do fine. Your mom said that she would come over at any time and help you. Besides, I'm only going to be gone for about eight hours at the paper."

I had only been with the baby by myself for about an hour, and I knew it was pathetic to need Logan every second of the day, but I do. "I don't see why they couldn't set you up with a home office."

"I'm sorry babe." He kissed me on the lips, but a very upset Ellie, crying from her crib upstairs, interrupted us.

I picked up the baby monitor and stuffed it in my pocket before saying goodbye to Logan. "I love you; have a good day at work."

"I love you too. Give a kiss to our daughter for me." And then he headed out the door and I was alone.

I had already set my mind on not calling my mother since I really needed to learn to do some things on my own. I went upstairs and into Ellie's room. "Hey baby girl. You smell like you need a changing." I set her down on the changing table and grabbed the coffee outfit Luke had bought for her. All she did was fuss and I knew it was going to be a long day.

---**Stars Hollow, Lorelai's POV---**

I looked around nervously in the diner and waited for Luke to come out of the storage room.

"Lorelai, I told you that even though we're dating you can't expect coffee all the time."

"I'm not here for coffee Luke, I was hoping we could talk upstairs for a few minutes."

His eyebrows furrowed together. "Is something wrong with Rory, are you okay?" I just looked at him. "Alright, we can go upstairs. Caesar, watch the front for me!"

It seemed like a long silence, but in reality it had only been a minute. "So are you going to talk or what?" Luke's voice broke my train of thought.

"Sorry it's just… there's no easy way to say this. I'm pregnant Luke, and it's your baby." His expression didn't change at all. It's like we were still sitting in silence and I hadn't just told him we were now expecting a baby. "Um…. Luke?"

"I, uh, how… what should I say right now?"

I laughed, knowing he was in shock and I had just felt that very emotion a couple hours ago. "I don't know what you should say. It came as a complete surprise to me as well. I took like ten tests and they all said positive. But we were careful every time."

"I'd guess that at least one time, the condom didn't hold then." He laughed and it was good to see that he was at least not angry.

"So you aren't upset or anything?"

"I'm happy actually… did you think I would be like Christopher?" I nodded my head slightly and he rushed to my side on the couch. "I will never leave you or this baby. I love you Lorelai and that won't ever change. You're the woman I've wanted for so many years."

---**Rory's house, her POV---**

I had just fed Ellie and put her down to sleep when I heard the front door shut. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard Logan's voice call for me. I headed downstairs and ran into his arms. "I missed you."

"Rough day?" He asked. I just nodded and buried my head into his shoulder, taking in his scent.

"I just put Ellie to bed since she's all fed and changed."

"Did you have your mom come by at all today?"

I shook my head and followed him upstairs to our room. "But she called and told me something interesting. She's about one and a half months pregnant."

Logan gave a shocked look. "That's so weird, that by the time she had her baby, ours won't even be a year old."

"I know. We talked for a few minutes, but then Ellie started to cry so I had to go."

He started to undress and got into some lounge pants. He still looked great; he hadn't let himself go because of being a full time father for two weeks. I had already lost like ten pounds, and I didn't have much of a stomach left at all. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror we had on our closet door.

"Why are you always looking at yourself as if you weren't amazing?"

I smoothed a hand down, over my stomach. "I just feel like I'm still huge." He gave a laugh and I felt stupid. "Laughing won't help much, you know!"

"Ace, you look just as wonderful as you ever have. I don't see why you worry."

I shook my head slightly. "I don't know why either. Remember that tomorrow night my grandparents are coming over. The Haydens and the Gilmores. We're going to discuss the fortune being left to Ellie."

"Are you sure this is still a good idea?" I knew why he was leery of the whole situation, but my gut told me it was fine.

"They haven't made a move so far and the contract I'm signing will include that I am under no obligation to give them any personal contact with Ellie. My dad called today to tell me my great-grandfather passed away and he wants to pay off the rest of my Yale tuition."

"That will help a lot." I smiled at Logan. And he gave me a wink as he walked over to me and slowly slipped his arms around my waist.

"None of that mister, until four more weeks." I gave him a kiss on the lips and turned the lights off so we could get some sleep before Ellie had to be fed.

---**Three months later, Logan's POV---**

I picked up my daughter, whom had grown so fast, and held her close to my body. She was dressed in a white dress, which had a light stain from a milk spill. "Are you almost ready Logan? Don't hold her!" Lorelai gasped as she came running into the room.

"Why not? I wanted to hold her before the ceremony." I explained as Lorelai gently pried Ellie away from me.

"She might spit up all over your suit and Rory is already nervous this whole thing is going to go wrong."

I gave a smile at the now visibly pregnant woman. "Rory is just getting cold feet or something. Our wedding is going to be perfect."

"Okay, well I'm going to take Ellie and check on Rory."

---**The ceremony---**

I could hardly breath I was so happy at this moment. I was standing at the front of the church, waiting for Rory to walk down and meet me. Lorelai assured me Rory was just as excited as me, but nervous as well. I looked into the crowd and saw my parents a few rows back. My mom looked like she could use a drink, but my dad gave me a proud smile and a nod, as Ellie laughed cheerfully in his lap. I smiled back and folded my hands behind my back. The music started and I felt my heart skip a beat. This was it, I was about to start a whole new life and it would be so much better from now on. To my right, Colin, Finn and Josh were standing there as my best man and groomsmen. We had decided that they would follow me in, and then the bridesmaid would follow Rory in, just to make this wedding unique. Although I had had a rough spot with my friends when they didn't think the best of my relationship with Rory, we overcame that and knew we couldn't break our friendship.

The double doors at the end of the isle opened and Lorelai walked in carrying flowers. Next was Rory's best friend Lane, and then Honor and Paris. The flower girl was Luke's daughter April and she gently threw petals to each side of her as she continued down the isle. They lined up and then we all waited for the bride. Rory was the most beautiful bride I had ever seen, and I had been to_ a lot _of society weddings. Her dress couldn't have looked better and her hair lightly graced her shoulders. Hey piercing blue eyes caught mine and we shared a smile.

When she met me at the front I couldn't stop staring into her amazing eyes and then it was time to say our vows.

**_Vows-Vows-Vows-Vows-Vows-Vows-Vows-Vows-Vows-Vows-vows-Vows-Vows-----(AN: Sorry I didn't really want to write out all of the vows that are recited during a wedding)_**

After the wedding, we all left to the Gilmore's mansion for a reception. Rory had changed into a new dress, while I stayed in my tux. "Hello Mrs. Huntzberger." She gave a giggle as she came up to me and kissed me. "You have no idea how happy you make me."

"Well then you must forget that I do, because I love you just as much."

I looked over at the crowd and Ellie who was playing with Lorelai. "How did we do this Rory? How did we pull through all of the struggles and end up so happy?" It really did amaze me.

"Because we fell in love, braced ourselves, and were _ready for anything_." She smiled and I gently kissed her hand above the ring I had placed on her finger just hours ago.

---**Five months later, Rory's POV---**

"I am so excited, aren't you Logan?" I looked over at my husband who was carrying our nine month old, sleeping daughter in his arms.

"I might be if I wasn't so exhausted."

I gave a huff. "It's not my mom's fault she went into labor so late!"

He laughed and I appreciated that he had woken Ellie up and came with me to the hospital. "At least you had the decency to go into labor at a normal hour."

I smiled at the sight of him hugging our daughter. He loved her so much and I knew I had made the right decisions in the end. I let a hand fall to my stomach. I had planned on telling him after my mom had her baby that I was expecting again. I was scared since Ellie was still a baby and we didn't plan on getting pregnant again for a while, but I knew it would all work out.

I spotted Luke at a vending machine, and he was rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Long day?" I asked gently.

"She's in there ranting about wanting to get married right now before she has that baby and I honestly think she's not pushing on purpose!" He sounded frustrated, but I knew it wasn't my mom's fault. We were all tired and it was already two in the morning.

"I don't think she would do that Luke. Let's go see how she's doing."

Logan stayed in the waiting room, while me and Luke ventured back to my mom. When we got into her room the doctor's were 'in position' to deliver the baby. "Are you having it right now?" Luke asked in a panic.

"Yes I am having _it. _You can stop calling our son an it Luke, we know he's a boy!" Luke apologized and rushed to her side to hold her hand.

Within an hour I had a baby brother named William Jade Gilmore-Danes. "Oh my gosh, Luke he's so cute." Mom gushed as she held her newborn son in her arms. I snapped a picture just as Luke leaned down to give Will a kiss on the forehead. Logan came in after a nurse had been sent out to get him. "So I hear that Ellie has an uncle." Our daughter was wide-awake now and reached out when she saw me.

We all stood by the bed and huddled together as a nurse took a picture of our new extended family.

---**One year later---**

I stood in the living room of my mom's house, holding William and tying on a birthday hat. It was his first birthday and most of Stars Hollow was coming over. Ellie was now one year and nine months old and our newest addition, Tyler Lucas Gilmore-Huntzberger, was only three months. My mom was feeding Tyler for me, while Logan put Ellie down for nap upstairs.

"So are you excited?" I asked as I walked over to my mom.

"For what?" She replied nonchalantly. I gave her a skeptical look and waited. "Oh, you must mean my wedding in three days. Yeah, I guess I'm excited." She grinned and gave a slight squeal, which caused Tyler to make an unhappy face. Logan came down the stairs and sat by us.

"Ellie is asleep and was absolutely exhausted, so she'll be out for a good two hours. When is everyone supposed to get here?"

"Well Luke just walked in with a couple of cakes, and the invitations said three o'clock."

I observed everything around me. Luke was in the kitchen preparing a meal with Sookie, while I sat with my _husband, baby, _and mother. Nothing could have made me happier. I now had a stable father figure and _real family _of my own. I looked over at Logan who was now holding Tyler, and they both smiled at me.

I would be graduating Yale in about two years, and then I could find a career that would suit my family and myself. I was untouchable and nothing could ruin my bliss.

**_THE END _**

**_AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the ending of this story. It took me a while to find the perfect ending and I hope I did the story justice with this last chapter. Please, please, please REVIEW and let me know what you think. Maybe after my life settles down I will think of a sequel or something, or just a new story. Thank you so much for reading this story and giving me such good reviews and tips!_**


End file.
